Ecstasy in Exile de Amandalynwood
by Serrena Snape
Summary: Traduction. Auteur Amandalynwood. Son village est entièrement brûlé. Elle est sauvé par Eomer, récemment banni du Rohan. Trouveront t-ils l'amour. Amitié avec Legolas. Eomer/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je tiens à préciser que aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiens. Tolkien en possède la majorité et les autres sont de **amandalynwood**, le véritable auteur de cette fiction. Je n'en fais que la traduction, du moins j'essaye. Les traductions ne sont pas simple et traduire mot à mot ne veux parfois, strictement rien dire en notre belle langue de Molière, donc certain passage seront remanier voir supprimer afin de vous permettre de savourer pleinement cette aventure.

Merci à **amandalynwood** pour l'avoir créée.

Bonne lecture.

~ ONE ~

Eomer et ses hommes galopaient dans les plaines du Rohan. En exil depuis que Grima, Langue de Serpent avait jeté une sorte de mauvais sort sur son oncle, le roi Théoden. Il avait été jeté de force hors de la salle d'Or d'Edoras, et à chaque instant, il craignait pour la sécurité d'Eowyn, sa soeur, sans personne pour la protéger.

Son oncle ne lui avait fournir aucune protection à part un pauvre clignement de paupières et les désirs pervers qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Grima, lui fit deviner qu'il convoitait sa douce sœur. Son cousin Théodred était mort et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le prouver, il savait au fond de son cœur que Langue de serpent en portait la responsabilité majeure pour la destruction de la famille qu'il aimait.

Ils traversaient un tronçon particulièrement large de la plaine et ils pouvaient voir des kilomètres dans toutes les directions. C'est alors qu'Eomer vit de la fumée qui monte dans le lointain. Quelque part sur ses plaines si cher à son cœur, il y avait un problème. Poussant un cri à ses hommes, qui le suivait sans relâche, eux aussi en exil pour être fidèles au Rohan, ils chargèrent pour atteindre la fumée ... ..

Le village était en feu et elle pouvait entendre les cris des villageois que les hommes sauvages, perverti et sous le contrôle Saroumane, massacrèrent, d'un village à l'autre. Cette fois, c'était le sien, laissant les villageois pacifiques morts oumourants. Les survivants seraient sans abri et affamés, alors qu'ils fuyaient pour se réfugier ailleurs.

Erienne, elle-même, venait à peine échappé à la mort et à regardé avec horreur sa propre famille être tué devant ses yeux. Un des sauvages la vit et s'apprêta à frapper un coup mortel de sa massue quand un autre l'arrêta. Au lieu de la tuer, il l'ont ligotée, ses poignets attachés dans le dos, lui promettant qu'elle serait tuée comme les autres, mais avant ils avaient d'autres utilisations pour elle. Les yeux de l'homme chargé de malveillances et de convoitise voyagèrent le long de son corps fin.

La main rude et brutale agrippèrent violemment l'un de ses seins lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Son agresseur prenait du plaisir à l'entendre gémir et à atteint son autre sein pour le soumettre au même traitement. La famille d'Erienne était peu être morte mais pas sa volonté de vivre, pas plus que son esprit. Elle avait trop peur et trop en colère pour laisser sa douleur prendre le dessus. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, passivement, elle se débattit et lui cracha au visage.

Elle aurait dû voir le coup venir. Sa main de l'homme a frappé son visage et l'a envoyé valser un mètre plus loin. Les mains liées dans le dos, elle a été incapable d'amortir sa chute et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol dur. Les hommes debout près d'eux se mirent à rire de la voir se débattre inutilement. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa lèvres inférieur.

Mais elle refuse de pleurer. Il la remis brutalement debout.

"Tu veux plus que cela sorcière?"

Elle a répondu par le silence. Il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière l'obligeant à répondre à son regard.

"Je t'ai posé une question."

Elle le dévisagea et ne dit pas un mot, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère, outre sa soif de violence sur elle, il voulait plus que tout rompre son esprit. Mais il s'est dit qu'il pouvait accomplir les deux en même temps et ensuite il la tuerait après et regarderait son sang couler hors de son corps. Se déplaçant derrière elle, ses mains saisit le tissu de sa robe et a donné un bon coup sec. Le bruit de déchirement du tissu s'entendit distinctement. Il remonte ses mains à l'avant et tira un peu plus sur le vêtement déchiré découvrant ses seins à tous.

Erienne se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les mains de ce porc toucher sa poitrine. Un autre homme passa derrière elle et lui mordit le dos et les épaules, laissant des traces de dents jusqu'au sang. Et un autre réclama sa bouche, forçant sa langue à travers ses lèvres, l'étouffant quasiment. Elle lui mordit la langue, et sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, obligeant l'homme à s'éloigné d'elle. Elle a été poussé d'avant en arrière la rendant sonné et déboussollé, tel un jeu rude et cruel. Puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'au moment où elle sentit l'un d'eux attrapa sa jupe, fit son chemin en poussant d'un coup de main entre ses cuisses. Elle a atteint le point où elle ne pensait plus pouvoir leur échapper quand ses agresseurs entendirent le bruit de sabots battant ....

En entendant le cri de bataille des Rohirrim, ses agresseurs l'ont poussé loin d'eux et s'enfuir. Paniqué de se battre contre les soldats à cheval. Erienne été affaiblie par leur assaut et n'avait plus aucun sens de l'équilibre. Elle est tombée, humiliés et à moitié nus sur le sol ....

Eomer réprima ses larmes quand il a vu les nombreux cadavres éparpillés dans le village. La fureur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit les innocente victimes massacrées, des femmes, des bébés et petits enfants. Tant de morts. Sa haine pour Saroumane a augmenté encore plus.

Il était sur le point de tourner le dos et laisser le nettoyage à ses hommes quand il a repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un aperçu de tissu blanc se déplaçant à la lisière du village. Il pouvait dire que c'était une femme. Il tourna son cheval, fit son chemin à l'endroit où elle était. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il jura entre ses dents.

Qu'avaient-ils fait?

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, les seins nus et les mains attachées derrière elle. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour imaginer les intentions des hommes sauvages, fatales intentions. Elle ne semblait pas être sérieusement blessé, mais elle a certainement fait l'objet d'abus considérables. Il ne pouvait que prier à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas été violée.

Elle était jeune, du même age qu'Eowyn et ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du blé réchauffé par le soleil. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à comment il se sentirait si cela avait été Eowyn à la place, de la façon dont elle se sentirait, d'être exposés aux regards des hommes, sans aucun choix. Avec sa sœur bien-aimée dans l'esprit, Eomer mis pied à terre, retirant son casque et le jetant au sol. Il s'empara d'une couverture de son sac et s'approcha d'elle ...

Erienne ne savais pas quoi penser, quand les hommes sauvages ont fui, la laissant son étendu sur le sol. Elle n'entendit presque pas les bruits des sabots et des cris de guerre. Elle ne repris réelement ses esprits que lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Eomer et de sa couverture, la cachant des regards de ses hommes arrivés près d'eux

Elle a été si surprise, pensant que les sauvages été revenus pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencés, elle se mit à crier de terreur, ne sachant plus qui été qui. Comprenant sa frayeur,Eomer lui parla d'un ton calme et rassurant.

«Chut, mon petit, je ne vais pas te blesser. Permet-moi de t'aider. "

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Il a été absolument magnifique. Erienne se retrouva à fixer les yeux noir intense mais vide de toute malice et remplis d'inquiétude authentique. Il avait des cheveux d'or qui tombés bien au-delà ses épaules et elle le reconnaissait. Il était le prince Eomer de la Salle d'Or. Elle se souvint de sa visite d'Edoras quelques mois plus tôt, de lui et du prince Théodred. Les Rohirrim ont été bien respectueux envers son village. Sa peur de cet homme disparu.

Eomer regardé son visage, le changement subtil dans ses yeux et il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, en tirant pour la faire asseoir à ces côtés et sans la regarder, il a glissé une main sous la couverture. Il délia les sangles de cuir qui maintenait ses poignets. Il glissa sa lame de couteau les coupant net.

Muscles Erienne ont crié à l'agonie lorsqu'elle a bougé ses bras libres. Elle remis la couverture plus solidement sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit.

"Merci."

Puis elle a détourné le regard, humilié et honteuse, d'avoir été trouvé dans cet état.

Eomer se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisi le menton, la forçant à rencontrer son regard.

"Ce n'est pas de t'a faute, dit-il doucement. Tu n'a rien fait de mal."

Erienne regarda autour d'elle, regardant de ce qu'il restait de son village, le seul foyer qu'elle ait jamais connu. C'était fini, au coucher du soleil, il n'y aurait plus rien. que des cendres. Sa famille en faisait partis, ses parents et ses frères. Elle regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait survécu. Mais elle était seule et sans ressources. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant ? Où était-elle supposée aller?

Elle a retenu ses larmes aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elles ont commencé à tomber contre sa volonté. Et Eomer fit ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il l'a tira dans ses bras et la soutenant simplement, pendant qu'elle criait sa douleur.

Ses cris a attiré l'attention de certains de ses hommes et certains d'entre eux se sont déplacée dans leur direction. Avec une simple secousse de sa tête, il les écarta, laissant la jeune femme faire son deuil en paix. Elle s'accrochait à lui, son corps convulsait contre sa large poitrine parce qu'elle pleurait si fort.

Eomer se déplaça pour une position plus confortable, mais a continué à la tenir simplement. Sa main lui caressant doucement le dos et peu à peu, ses sanglots se sont calmée et elle s'est détendue contre lui. Les mains solidement accrochées sur ses manches, elle a dérivé au large, épuisée, dans le sommeil. Erienne n'ai jamais vu les larmes versé par Eomer, car lui aussi, été désolé pour sa perte. La perte des siens.


	2. Chapter 2

DEUX ~ ~

Le soleil était déjà bas lorsque les Rhohirrim exilés ont amorcés leur départ des restes du petit village. Eomer avait retiré une partie de son armure ne gardant que sa cotte de maille par dessus sa tunique.

Il avait pris Erienne en selle derrière lui. Ils avaient encore un long voyage avant de pouvoir trouver un endroit sûr pour la laisser. Où pouvait-il trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour prendre soin d'elle.

Erienne portait une de ses tuniques de rechange. Il lui avait logiquement suggéré de prendre quelque chose sur l'une des femmes qui étaient mortes mais elle ne put se résoudre à prendre quelque chose de personnes qu'elle avait connu. S'était tout à fait irrationnel pour Eomer.

En fait, elle avait été si catégorique qu'Eomer ne combattit pas contre elle. Elle avait traversé l'enfer et il ne voulait pas provoquer son hostilité. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle avait encore assez d'esprit pour discuter avec lui, été encourageant.

Erienne chevaucha derrière Eomer, principalement pour éviter d'aggraver les blessures non traitées dans son dos, car elle n'avait ni le temps ni le lieu pour en prendre soin correctement. Elle verrait cela lorsqu'il seront installés pour la nuit.

Les hommes chevauchaient jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité soit totalement sur eux. Ils se sont arrêtés quand ils ont atteint un cours d'eau. C'est à la lisière d'un grand bosquet. Ils pourraient soigner les chevaux, manger, se reposer et remplir leurs peaux d'eau avant de continuer dans la matinée. Ils n'été pas pressés, ils n'avait plus leur place chez eux. Ils furent bannis, et été des hommes qui ne savent où aller. Pas d'endroit pour appeler la maison maintenant. Erienne était en bonne compagnie.

Eomer cria à un l'un de ces hommes de venir aider Erienne pour descendre de cheval. Erienne lui a permis de l'aider, mais dès qu'elle fut stable sur ses pieds, elle mit une bonne distances entre elle et l'homme qui semblait être inoffensif. La seule personne qu'elle permettait d'être auprès d'elle, été Eomer et elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa vue. Elle avait confiance en lui seul, et en personne d'autre.

Au fond d'elle, Erienne savait qu'aucun des hommes d'Eomer ne lui ferait du mal, comme elle savait qu'Eomer ne l'abandonnerait, lassant se débrouiller toute seule. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'être désagréable envers le soldat qui lui apporta son aide mais elle revoyait l'attaque des sauvages et la panique s'emparait d'elle.

Dans son esprit, Eomer était tout ce qu'elle avait dans le monde. Il avait été là lorsqu'elle à pleurait sa famille, il s'est substitué à eux. Il était sa sécurité, sa santé mentale, sa bouée de sauvetage. Si il disparaît, elle dériverait dans la folie.

Eomer dit à l'homme qui avait aidé Erienne d'aller avec les autres pour installer le camp. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent s'organier. Récupérant son sac attaché à sa selle et le matelas qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée, Eomer pris par la main d'Erienne, l'emmenant vers le ruisseau.

Erienne frissonna lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau gelée, mais Eomer avait été catégorique. Elle devait se laver pour pouvait soigner ses blessures. Eomer s'est auto-désigné gardien de son intimité, pour qu'elle puisse se laver en paix. Elle s'enveloppa dans la lourde couverture qu'Eomer avaient apporté avec eux.

"J'ai fini » a t-elle crié à Eomer qui a abandonné son poste et revint vers elle.  
"Tourne-toi. dit-il. Je tiens à vérifier ton dos et m'assurer que cela ne s'est pas infecté. »

Erienne obéis sans argument, elle savait ne gagnerait pas de toute façon face à cet ordre direct. Elle ôta ses cheveux qui atteignait presque sa taille et les mit devant elle. Elle laisser tomber la couverture de ses épaules et à mi-chemin dans son dos.

La fureur s'empara à nouveau d'Eomer lorsqu'il vit pleinement les sévices qu'elle avait reçu. Il y avait des ecchymoses foncés sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras et des marques de morsure très profondes, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Comment pourrait-on faire ça à une femme ?

Il tira la couverture plus bas et a été soulagé de voir que les morsures et les ecchymoses s'arrêtait juste au niveaux de sa taille.

Toutefois, les courbes agréables de la jeune femme lui insuffla d'autre envies, malsaine en de telle situation. Eomer maudit ses pensées et chercha à ne regarder plus que de raison, mais se fut impossible. Il était avant tout un homme, les blessures disparut à ces yeux. Son regard immanquablement attiré par la taille fine et courbes douces incontestablement et infiniment féminine. Il sentit avec félicité sa virilité se gonfler d'excitation et de désir. Ses pensées n'étaient plus dans le domaine de la sollicitude fraternelle.

Eomer se donna une secousse mentale et termina la vérification de son dos. Puis passa à l'étape suivante. Fouillant dans ses bagages, il trouve le petit pot de pommade. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau quand il ouvrit la jarre. L'onguent été fort, brûlant ses narines. Erienne a également été affectés par l'odeur provenant de la jarre, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, une expression sceptique sur son visage.

«Dites-moi ce qui se passe avec mon dos ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.  
«Je sais que ça sent mauvais, mais ça fonctionne, je parle d'expérience. Ca piquera au début, mais la douleur disparaîtra ensuite. "

«Je ne sais pas», a déclaré Erienne, d'une voix hésitante, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

Elle sentit son toucher, les doigts d'Eomer était doux et elle a essayé de ne pas le regarder, de peur de voir les ravages de sa proximité avec son corps.

«Il va combattre l'infection. A t-il insisté, mais malgré elle était moins enthousiaste que la réponse.

Bougeant debout derrière elle, Eomer continua d'appliqué délicatement la pommade sur les traces de morsures. Quand il a fini avec son dos, il l'a contourner pour s'occuper de ses poignets, lacéré par les lanières de cuir. Il termina le second poignet lorsqu'une question est venue à son esprit

"Erienne ? »

Elle se tourna ses yeux vers lui, plongea ses yeux bleu dans les siens pendant que la main traîtresse d'Éomer montait lentement le long de son visage. Ses doigts caressaient doucement l'ecchymose sur sa joue. Il trébucha sur la question.

« T'ont t-il ...?"

Il ne pouvait pas trouver ses mots, parce qu'il détestait y penser. Mais il voulait savoir. Erienne savait exactement ce qu'il demandait et après tous ses soins envers elle, eh bien, il méritait une réponse.

« Non, vous êtes arrivé à temps ».

Elle s'éloigna de lui doucement mal à l'aise avec le sujet de la conversation. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler.

Même si elle s'est écarté de lui, sa réponse a été assez pour aujourd'hui et Eomer était véritablement soulagé qu'elle n'avait pas été victime de viol. Il a répondu en lui remettant la robe et la tunique.

«Habille-toi, petit. Il se fait tard et demain sera une longue journée. "

Il a quitté ses côtés et est retourné là où il avait été pour veiller sur sa vie privée.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapitre Trois

Les mots Éomer au ruisseau s'étaient révélés exacts. Se fut en effet une longue journée. Qui s'est transformée en une autre, puis une autre encore. Pourtant, ce fut une expérience révélatrice pour Erienne qui avait erré rarement loin de l'enceinte de son petit village. Le Riddemark était immense et ils ont voyagé pendant des heures sans voir aucune trace d'autres personnes ou de village. Ils se sont toujours arrêté près d'une rivière, lac ou cours d'eau pour remplir leur gourdes ou désaltérer les chevaux. Aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, jamais certain pour combien de temps ils trouveront le prochain. Erienne était sceptique de tous les arrêts, elle soupçonnait être la cause de certains arrêts.

Erienne chevauchait toujours avec Eomer. Et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait être capable de gérer l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il a essayé de voir Erienne comme il voyait Eowyn, mais cela ne fonctionnait plus. De plus en plus fréquemment, il était excité quand elle somnolait sur son épaule. Grisé par sa douce odeur, la chaleur de son corps. Il était mal à l'aise pour se déplacer ou descendre de selle, avec son érection si douloureusement tendue face à elle.

Les hommes ont commencé à rire de sa récente obsession de sa propreté corporel et pour l'eau froide. Eomer s'était baigné plus de fois dans les derniers jours que dans l'ensemble du mois précédent. Ils savaient tous que leur chef ne se préoccupait pas de se savoir sale ou propre et que la jeune femme qui partage sa selle y était pour quelque chose. Ils savaient que si les rôles étaient inversés et si ils étaient dans sa position, ils seraient tous à la recherche de l'eau froide aussi.

Pourtant pas un seul d'entre eux ne la voyait ainsi, veillant plus que tout à son confort. Par les temps qui court, ils savaient tous qu'elle aurait pu facilement être une de leurs épouses ou filles. Et tous aurait voulu qu'elles soit traitées dignement si cela avait été le cas. Erienne, finalement, à commencé à se détendre autour d'eux et mener de brève conversation avec eux de temps en temps. Eomer les regardé faire, interagir avec elle, de plus en plus conscients que certains des hommes, les plus jeunes essentiellement, étaient en adoration devant elle.

Ils étaient à cheval depuis le lever et il était déjà plus de midi. Ils avaient vu la rivière qui coulait entre les collines. Ils ont franchi la prochaine colline et regardaient en contre bas dans la vallée. Erienne ne dormait pas vraiment, mais sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Eomer et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle sentit le corps d'Éomer se tendre devant elle et l'entendit jurer. Elle regarda autour pour voir ce qui l'avait bouleversé.

En bas, dans la vallée, un autre village, cependant, celui-ci semblait être abandonnée depuis bien longtemps, mais plusieurs structures avaient réussi à échapper à la fureur des flammes. Ils avançaient pour enquêter, mais l'ont fait sans hâte.

Ils atteignirent le village et Eomer a ordonné que toutes les habitations soit contrôlées, juste au cas où. La fouille terminée, les hommes lui firent signe à venir jeter un oeil à l'intérieur.

Erienne glissa de sa place simplement accroché à son avant-bras pour se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son pied sur le sol. D'habitude, elle a permettait qu'il l'aide à monter ou descende de cheval, mais elle voulait obstinément démonté qu'elle pouvait le faire seule maintenant. Tout comme disputer avec lui, Eomer trouvait son entêtement d'un bon signe. Il le trouvé également très attachant.

Comme toujours, elle est restée à ses côtés pendant qu'il enquêtait. Il entra dans une habitation de quelqu'un. Contrastant avec le sol carbonisé de l'extérieur il semblait que rien n'avait été touché, tout simplement abandonnés. La maison était petite, composée de seulement deux petites pièces. Le contenu de la pièce principale consistait à une table en bois avec des bancs de chaque côté et une zone de cuisson.

Il regardait par la porte dans l'autre pièce qui était composé d'un lit de bois avec un matelas de paille. Il sentit Erienne derrière lui et elle posa doucement sa main dans son dos, alors qu'elle regardait elle aussi la pièce. Son toucher était comme une marque chaude et toute cette chaleur parcourut son corps, pour se regrouper au niveau de son aine, il se durcit à nouveau.

"Reste ici » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque « Je serai bientôt de retour. "

Il la laissa là, et il est allé rapidement à l'extérieur. _Respire, respire_, se dit-il. Il pris quelques instants pour se remettre.

Eomer avait repris son souffle lorsqu'un cri a éclaté à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se précipita vers l'intérieur s'attendant à trouver un serpent ou quelque autre créature dont elle avait besoin d'être sauver.

"Erienne ! Tu vas bien ? "

Elle l'a rencontré à la porte, quelque chose comme une danse d'excitation dans les yeux. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle a attrapé sa main et le tira vers la chambre.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !" Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Erienne avait trouvé une grande baignoire de bain en bois.

Eomer ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été là pour le voir. Elle avait embauchée tous ces hommes, tous jusqu'au dernier. Ils transportèrent des seaux d'eau jusque dans la petite maison sous le regard étonné et amusé d'Eomer, de façon qu'Erienne puisse avoir un bain approprié. Il a été décidé qu'ils allaient rester ici pour la nuit.

Après le bain, Erienne avait lavé sa robe et sa tunique, ne voulant pas les remettre dans l'état où ils étaient, maintenant qu'elle était enfin propre. Après avoir enlevé la couverture poussiéreuse sur le lit, Erienne avait constaté que les draps étaient encore propres en dessous. Eomer, lui aussi s'était baigné et avait lavé sa tunique. Si bien qu'il ne portait rien au niveau du torse. Attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Il revenait à l'intérieur car il voulait vérifier comment les blessures d'Erienne guérissaient.

Erienne assise sur le côté du lit, ses cheveux lavés, coiffés d'une longue, épaisse tresse reposaient sur son épaule. Un drap enroulait son corps et couvrait sa poitrine. Eomer ne voulait rien de plus que de libérer ses cheveux et d'y enfouir ses doigts dedans.

Son dos était en bonne voie de guérison, à l'exception d'une marque de morsure particulièrement vilaine mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des cicatrices permanentes. Il tendit la main et prit ses poignets, les marques avaient presque disparu. Il leva sa main et embrassa son poignet là où elle avait été blessé. Eomer était curieux et certainement encouragé car elle n'a pas protesté ou enlevé sa main. Dépliant sa main, il déposa un baiser dans sa paume ouverte.

Il se pencha vers le bas, ayant l'intention d'embrasser sur la joue, mais Erienne tourna la tête et il a trouvé sa bouche à la place. C'était juste une brève pression. Ses lèvres douces, fut un avant goût de sa douceur, mais il a été sa perte. En ce moment unique l'ensemble de son corps était dévoré par le désir.

Erienne pourrait-elle le voir dans ses yeux. Inconsciente de son effet, elle retraça les lignes son visage rustre de ses doigts. A la première touche de sa main contre son visage, Eomer gémissait dans la défaite, s'inclina à sa passion.

Eomer l'a tirée contre sa poitrine nue, réclamant sa bouche, sa langue fouillant dans sa douceur. Elle gémit sous son assaut d'appel d'offres et glissa ses bras autour de lui. Des larmes silencieuses ont commencé à glisser le long de ses joues. La salinité de ses larmes se mêlaient à la douceur de sa bouche et Eomer était préoccupé lorsqu'il tira sa tête en arrière. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage. Sa voix était rauque de désir.

"Veux tu que j'arrête ?"

Erienne lui fit un sourire timide.

«Non »

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'arrêter. Elle était terrifiée par le désir d'Eomer et surtout par le sien. Mais elle voulait ses bras autour d'elle et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser impérieux d'Eomer avait déclenché une petite flamme en elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de sentir quelque chose franchir la glace qui a entouré son cœur.

Elle a dû en avoir plus. Elle l'entraîna avec elle, l'embrassant avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. S'appuyant sur la colère qu'elle ressentait pour ses agresseurs et le chagrin de sa famille a perdu, Erienne se donnait à lui. Ses mains ont traversé les épaules, ses lèvres lui caresser les épaules et le cou. Eomer hésitait encore et s'est écarté d'elle, cherchant dans le fond de ses yeux, voulant être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'une fois lançait, il n'y aurait plus d'arret. Il attendait sa réponse.

La réponse d'Erienne lui fit prendre du recul. Elle laissa tombé le drap autour d'elle, tombant sur le sol, l'invitant ouvertement. Les yeux d'Éomer parcouraient son corps, acceptant le cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge. Elle était plus belle que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et son excitation fut mise à rude épreuve jusqu'à sa libération. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa ses mains sur toute la longueur de son corps, ses doigts qui glissaient en douceur sur sa peau fine.

La main d'Erienne se dirigea contre sa poitrine, passa à travers et de taquina les poils de sa poitrine alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses propres mains caressaient la plénitude de ses hanches et puis il est revenu pour prendre un sein dans chaque de ses mains, taquinant doucement ses mamelons avec ses pouces puis il baissa la tête pour les embrasser. Sa langue goûta à la douceur de sa peau et elle soupira dans sa bouche, se cambrant pour lui.

Ses bras autour de sa taille, il l'a souleva du sol. Enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, elle s'accrochait à lui par les épaules, sa bouche embrassait avec voracité sa nuque et ses épaules. Il la porta au lit et se baissa sur elle. Elle mit le côté du lit alors qu'il se dégagea de ses bras.

Il regardait sa respiration pendant un moment, l'ascension et la chute de ses seins puis ses yeux se sont rendus à la jonction de ses cuisses, ses jambes largement ouvertes en lui faisant signe, invitation flagrante à partager la douceur de son intimité.

Il ôta ses derniers vêtements et tombant à genoux entre ses jambes sur le côté du lit, les mains d'Éomer se sont déplacé vers l'intérieur des cuisses et elle gémit quant il caressa son intimité. Puis il se mit à genoux et posa ses lèvres rapidement suivit de sa langue. Dégustant ses saveurs, taquinant ses chairs sensibles. Les doigts d'Erienne étaient enroulé dans sa crinière d'or, le dos arqué, cherchent en avoir plus. Elle gémit en réponse à ses attaques et elle a dérivé peu à peu dans un autre monde. Eomer senti son paroxysme venir et il continua, en poussant toujours plus profond avec sa langue, jusqu'à sentir les spasmes de sa libération.

Sa respiration était toujours en lambeaux quand il s'éloigna, la rejoignit sur le lit. Sa bouche encore trouvé la sienne, sa langue fouillant dans sa bouche, trouvant sa langue, lui permettant de se goûter elle-même. Ses mains ont voyagé vers ses seins, taquinant ses mamelons durcit. Puis sa main se dirigea vers le bas pour demander à nouveau ce qu'il avait déjà goûté. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur et elle eut le souffle coupé, puis il a poussé un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur et pompa son intérieur en un rythme doux, augmentant ainsi la chaleur dans son ventre.

Bientôt un doux nectar coulait autour de ses doigts et il pouvait sentir son apogée arriver de nouveau. Rapidement il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, mais il resta debout sur les genoux, il leva les hanches d'Erienne, en appuyant son érection palpitante contre son entrée humide. Il entra en elle lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à lui, puis il sentit la barrière qui l'empêchait d'entrer pleinement.

Eomer a hésité, mais Erienne ne le voyait pas ainsi et instinctivement, elle mit ses hanches vers le haut. S'était tout le consentement dont il avait besoin et il a tiré vers l'arrière, puis a donné un coup dur pour passé la barrière et elle fut remplie de toute sa longueur. Elle se raidit face à la douleur et Eomer est resté immobile jusqu'à ce que sa douleur disparaisse. Il l'a sentit se détendre sous lui et il se mit à pousser lentement en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son rythme et qu'elle réponde à ses coups de buttoir, rejoignant sa cadence.

Et ils ont dansé à travers les feux de la passion jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ensemble, l'orgasme, qui les laissa dévasté.

Il s'est effondré à côté d'elle et la tira dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Ce n'est que quelques instants après qu'il a remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Eomer été soudainement submergé par la culpabilité et de peur, peur de lui avoir fait mal.

« Petite, qu'es ce qu'il y a? "  
"Ce n'est pas vous » murmurait-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mon Dieu, non, il était son salut. «C'est juste que c'est la première fois en quelques jours que je n'avait rien senti. Je me sens en sécurité ici avec vous. "

Eomer était juste content de savoir qu'elle avait trouvé une sorte de réconfort dans ses bras. Car il avait trouvé ce même réconfort dans les siens.

"Eomer ? » Demanda t-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour satisfaire ses yeux.  
"Oui ?" Son sourire était tendre et sa main s'était engagée dans une caresse aérienne le long de ses bras.  
"Merci pour tout." Dit-elle avec un sourire, essuyant ses larmes sur sa joue.  
"Je t'en prie, mon amour. » Eomer sourit:« Ce fut même un plaisir. "

Et Eomer l'a tirée vers lui, revendiquant de nouveau sa bouche ....


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapitre Quatre

Ils firent l'amour deux fois de plus pendant la nuit. L'exploration de l'autre, la dégustation et les taquineries de l'autre atteignant toujours plus de passion. Eomer ne pouvaient pas se lasser d'elle et n'en avait jamais assez. Erienne était presque insatiable. Son manque d'expérience était compensé par son enthousiasme et sa passion. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent enfin au petit matin, heureux et rompu, leurs membres enlacés mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les premières lueurs du jour éclaire la pièce.

Erienne était blotti contre la poitrine d'Éomer, ses doigts inconsciemment lui caressant, par intermittence sa légère couche de poils sur sa poitrine. À un certain point, elle se réveilla assez pour savoir qu'elle en voulait encore. Elle glissa sa main plus bas, passa doucement son abdomen, puis ses doigts encercla lentement sa virilité encore au repos. Eomer a dérivé lentement vers la conscience, en lui caressant les bras et les épaules, alors comme qu'il se gonflait et s'allongé à son contact.

Un gémissement lui échappa et Erienne retira sa main. Il porta les siennes sur son corps nu, sa bouche revendiquant la sienne, sa langue goûtant sa jumelle, savourant ce baiser enflammé. Les mains d'Eomer sont venu se reposer sur sa taille et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus. Il poussa sa langue un peu plus dans sa bouche, l'explorant intensément.

Planant au-dessus de lui, les seins d'Erienne le frôlaient et les mains d'Éomer se sont déplacé vers le bas, poussant doucement sur ses cuisses écartées jusqu'à ce que ses genoux reposent de chaque côté de lui. Il a glissé sa main entre ses jambes, ses doigts à l'intérieur, Il gémit la sentant déjà humide. Il était prêt à la prendre de nouveau et elle poussait ses hanches vers l'invitant en elle. Il a ôté sa main pour pouvoir glisser à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Assis-toi, ma douce » murmurait-il. « Laisse-moi te regarder. "

Eomer entra entièrement son sexe en elle. Erienne se redressa, se cambra, se sentant pleine. La lumière venant de la fenêtre la captura et mit en évidence ses cheveux blond pâle et a englobé ses épaules, son dos et ses seins. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tel un cadeau, une femme comme elle ? un savant mélange d'innocence sensuel et de séduction pure.

Il lui donna un coup de hanches vers le haut et Erienne se redressa. Ses mains se sont déplacé sur sa cage thoracique comme les siennes sur ses hanches. Instantanément et instinctivement, ils ont trouver un rythme commun, la prenant un peu plus durement à chaque coup. Il tendit la main, l'enroula dans ses cheveux derrière ses épaules tirant légèrement dessus, puis ses mains se sont emparaient de ses seins, ses doigts martyrisant ses tentons durcit de désir.

Il regarda son visage, lorsqu'elle creusé son dos, la tête renversée et yeux fermés, comme le feu entre eux ont continué à croître, tandis qu'il continuait à pousser en elle, Elle était si proche et il a pris le contrôle et commencer à pousser plus fort en elle pour la conduire jusqu'à l'orgasme. Les spasmes de son orgasme ont pulsé autour de lui et le mena à sa perte, il s'est répandu au fond d'elle.

Autant qu'Eomer aurais aimé rester là dans ce lit avec Erienne, mais il avait une compagnie entière d'exilé Rohirrim qui attendait à l'extérieur pour continuer le voyage. Elle dormait encore et il s'habilla tranquillement, se glissa dehors pour voir si ses hommes étaient prêts.

Un des hommes attendait à proximité . Il s'approcha d'Eomer avec un paquet dans ses mains.

«Mon seigneur » dit-il en baissant la tête respectueusement." Nous avons trouvé ces vêtements et avons pensé qu'elle pourrait en faire usage. "

Eomer pris le paquet dans ses mains, en notant l'aspect définitivement féminin des vêtements qui venait lui être remis.

"Je suis sûr que cela lui ira. Merci."

Il retourna à l'intérieur, regarda Erienne dormir. Son corps nu affalait sur le lit, l'appelait avec force. Il se força à résister à l'envie de la prendre à nouveau.

"Ma douce, réveille-toi » Dit-il en se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'étira, ouvrir les yeux et en souriant vers lui.

"Erienne, amour, c'est l'heure. Lève-toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. "

Il laissa tomber le paquet sur le lit entre ses pieds

Eriernne ne semblait plus timide autour de lui, Elle se redressa complètement, oubliant sa nudité. Elle a tendu la main sur le paquet. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. Elle trouva tout simplement deux robes. Les deux en tissus. La première avait les couleurs fanées et terne et n'était pas en meilleur état que la sienne. La seconde retenue son attention. Elle était plus que correct. Elle leva les yeux interrogateur vers Eomer.

"Mais d'où vient ...».

«Je ne sais pas, mais mes hommes ont fouillé la village et ils ont trouvé ça."

Il avait peur qu'elle lui sorte le même argument qu'elle lui avait donné la dernière fois. Mais sa crainte était infondée, ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'idée d'avoir autre chose à se mettre que sa tunique usé.

" Il faudra que je pense à les remercier. "

Eomer était confus lorsque elle est sorti du lit et l'a poussé vers la porte.

"Dehors ! Afin que je puisse m'habiller."

Il était dérouté, pourquoi devrait-il quitter la chambre parce qu'elle s'habillait ?Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit précédente, entièrement nue, soit au-dessus, ou au-dessous de lui. Il a obéis en hochant la tête, pensant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais pleinement les femmes.

Eomer était avec ses hommes, à la vérification du départ. Il ne regardait pas derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs de ses hommes s'arrêtèrent de travailler, regardant quelque chose derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient et son souffle en fut coupé, son cœur battit plus vite.

Erienne venait de mettre le nez dehors, vêtue d'une robe couleur bleu ciel, portant son baluchon à la main. L'ancienne robe d'Erienne ainsi que la tunique de rechange d'Eomer était rangé à l'intérieur. Bien que son décolleté était léger, la coupe de la robe était parfaite, accentuant son buste et la taille étroite. Ses cheveux d'or pâle, brillait à la lumière du soleil, tombant librement dans son dos.

Elle aurait pu porter la plus belle des robes de paysanne et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle. Car il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la femme qu'il avait aimé la nuit dernière. Eomer a balayé du regard son corps en guise d'appréciation et il savait que ça allait être une journée difficile lorsqu'il l'aura en selle, car maintenant il savait intimement les dessous de ses trésors. Il se contentait simplement de la regarder, puis il a remarqué que plusieurs de ses hommes avait également leur regards fixé sur elle et certaines de leurs expressions reflètent bien plus qu'une simple curiosité.

Eomer s'approcha d'elle, l'attirant à lui, en lui prenant la bouche avec sa passion, avec possessivité, revendiquant sans équivoque sa propriété, aux yeux de ses hommes et surtout qu'il ne devaient pas la toucher. Erienne répondu immédiatement à son baiser avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient un public. Elle s'éloigna d'Eomer, les joues rouges, pas du au baiser, mais pas gêné d'être regardé. Elle lui tendit le paquet.

Il l'a attaché avec le reste de son équipement. Et après un petit déjeuner rapide, ils sont remonté à cheval et partant à leur prochaine destination encore inconnue .....


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapitre Cinq

_Ailleurs,_

_La bourse s'était séparé et Boromir était mort des mains des guerriers Uruk-Hai qui avaient également pris Merry et Pippin en otage. Sam et Frodon avançaient seuls vers la montagne du Destin. Aragorn était déterminé a retrouver et sauver leurs jeunes amis. Avec Legolas et Gimli, Aragorn donna ses derniers hommages à Boromir et ils ont progressé à pied pour suivre les serviteurs de Saroumane. Aragorn utilisa ses dons de Ranger et de l'expertise d'elfe de Legolas pour poursuivre les Uruk-Hai à travers les montagnes et les plaines ...._

Erienne s'était à nouveau assoupie sur l'épaule d'Eomer. Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village et où elle perdu sa virginité. Elle avait passé ces trois jours à parler avec Eomer, lui racontant son passé, sa famille et ses amis qui n'étaient plus. Les nuits, elle les passait, nue sous lui, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour encore et encore dans l'obscurité.

Eomer aussi partagé ses histoires tristes, d'être banni par l'oncle qu'il aimait comme un père, de sa perte de Théodred, son cousin et meilleur ami. Et plus encore, son sentiment d'impuissance, sachant que Eowyn était là seul à Edoras, sans personne pour la protéger. Ce sentiments commun d'impuissance et la perte des leur, les rendit encore plus proches.

Ils ont parlé de leur enfance, des choses qu'ils avaient fait. De temps en temps Erienne riait lorsque Eomer lui racontait les récit de ses escapades avec Eowyn et Théodred. Son rire était doux comme de la musique qui chatouillait le cœur. Eomer tombait amoureux d'elle et il le savait. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans sa vie, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Et étant donné l'état de son monde, il était prêt à prendre l'amour et le confort partout où il pouvait le trouver. La vie lui avait réservé trop de mauvaises surprises pour ne pas profiter de l'instant présent.

Il haïssait le fait de devoir laisser Erienne derrière lui, à un moment donné. Mais voyager dans les plaines de Rohan n'était pas dans son meilleur intérêt. Cela n'était pas prudent et il a déjà été assez surpris qu'ils ne tombent pas sur des guerriers Uruk-Hai ou une armée d'Orques. Compte tenu de ce que les hommes sauvages avait destiné à Erienne, il ne peut que frémir à l'idée de ce que les sbires de Saroumane pourrait faire à sa beauté sucrée si ils avaient mis la main sur elle.

Erienne savait que leur temps ensemble finirait bientôt, Eomer était inquiet pour sa sécurité et il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. La dernière chose qu'il fallait lors d'un combat, c'était de soucier de protéger quelqu'un et manquer de se faire tuer par négligence. Elle était d'accord pour qu'il la laisser au premier endroit qui lui offrirait refuge.

_Que lui importe puisqu'elle l'aimait déjà, sans conditions ? _

Erienne savourait la sensation des bras forts d'Éomer autour d'elle, la tenant en sécurité. Mais elle était aussi réaliste, l'attaque de son village lui avait donné aucun choix en la matière. La réalité s'était imposée à elle qu'elle le veuille ou non. Depuis la mort de son cousin et malgré son bannissement, Eomer était le prochain dans sa lignée pour monter sur le trône dans la Salle dorée. Si jamais les choses reviennent à la normal, il serait le prochain roi lorsque le temps de Theoden touchera à sa fin.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Eomer dès le premier moment où elle avait regardé son beau visage. Mais Erienne savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à elle. Il serait prévu qu'il se marie et produise des héritiers. Elle ne conviendrait jamais. Elle était après tout, une simple villageoise sans un village.

Il veillerait à ce qu'elle soit sûre et qu'elle ne manque de rien dans la vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrvait pas jouir de lui comme maintenant. Sa virginité avait été un petit prix à payer pour avoir aimé quelqu'un comme lui, même si peu de temps. Elle se contenterait de savoir qu'elle avait aimé un futur roi. Et pour un court moment au moins, elle avait été la maîtresse de son cœur.

Les Rohirrim ont gravit la crête de la colline suivante, en contre-bas, un village. Un petit village plein d'activités et plein de gens ....

Erienne se recroquevilla contre Eomer lorsque son menton s'est immobilisé au sommet de sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient que ce jour allait arriver un jour mais ils avaient espéré qu'il arriverait le plus tard possible. Mais cela aurait rendu leur séparation encore plus difficile à la longue. Il tourna légèrement la tête, l'embrassa avec amour avant de murmurer sur ses lèvres

«Ne t'inquiétez pas, amour, tout ira bien."

Toute la compagnie est descendu dans le village d'Ouestfolde. Le village est sorti en masse pour répondre aux visiteurs. Eomer à descendu Erienne au sol. Ensuite, lui et tous ses hommes ont mis pied à terre. Il s'avança vers la foule de plus en plus noubreuse..

Un homme plus âgé qui paraissait être le chef du village s'avance, le salua respectueusement. Il a regardait toute la compagnie de cavaliers avant de parler.

" Mon seigneur, je suis Bracca. Bienvenue. Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre village ?"

Eomer hocha la tête, en reconnaissant la marque de respect face à ces éventuels besoin et à son rang et a déclaré.

«Rien pour nous, mais je tiens à demander refuge pour la jeune fille. Elle est la seule survivante d'une attaque par les hommes sauvages de Saroumane. Il n'est pas sûr pour elle de continuer de voyagez avec nous sur les plaines. "  
«Nous en serions honorés, mon seigneur. » Bracca regarda derrière lui et fit signe à une des femmes les plus âgées. La femme s'avança. « Ceci, mon seigneur est Kyla. Je pense qu'elle peut prendre des dispositions pour la jeune fille. Quel est son nom ? »  
"Erienne. » Déclara Eomer alors qu'Erienne lui saisit le derrière de sa tunique, à moitié caché derrière lui.

Eomer passa sa main dans son dos en lui donnant une légère pression pour la faire avancer.

"C'est bon, mon amour » murmura t-il pour ses oreilles seules.

Elle s'est mise timidement devant lui, les yeux baissés. Kyla s'avança et lui remonta le menton vers le haut pour répondre capter ses yeux.

«Allons, mon enfant. nous ne voulons pas de ça. Vous êtes la bienvenu ici."

Erienne lui fit un faible sourire, puis se retourna à Eomer. Il hoche la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Elle a regardé Bracca et Kyla, ils semblaient assez gentils, mais ils étaient encore des étrangers. Plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité des bras d'Eomer, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui. Elle devait le quitter. Mais son cœur se brisait à la pensée de devoir lui dire au revoir. Elle redressa le dos et a marché loin de lui, chaque pas plus dur que le précédent.

«Viens mon enfant » Déclara Kyla, en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Erienne. "Ma pauvre, cela a dut être horrible pour vous."

La compassion de Kyla, la nostalgie du temps qu'Erienne et Eomer avait passé ensemble, lui a attiré toute sa douleur à la surface et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Eomer les voir. Elle partis avec Kyla sans se retourner.

Eomer écouta Bracca à moitié, qui lui proposait une invitation sincère pour lui et ses hommes. Pour qu'ils puissent rester et se reposer un peu, pour quelques jours, son regard suivait chaque pas qu'elle faisait loin lui. Il avait appris à la connaître si bien qu'il vit rapidement qu'elle essayait de se cacher de lui. Mais il n'a pas manqué l'affaissement tristes de ses épaules. Il a fallu tout sa force pour ne pas aller auprès d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, sur son cheval, à l'écart de tous, juste tous les deux, rien qu'eux.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait la laisser là, pour sa propre sécurité. Il se secoua et accepta l'invitation de Bracca. Il serait impoli de refuser l'offre du village.

"Votre hospitalité est apprécié, nous y resterons, mais seulement cette nuit."

~ * ~

Erienne suivie Kyla dans sa demeure. Kyla lui a montré l'intérieur et une chambre à l'arrière.

«Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons exactement ce nous pouvons faire de toi et de ce que tu peux faire pour mériter ta chambre. Mais ne t'inquiéter pas de cela pour l'instant, tu as traversé une période terrible. "

La petite chambre était peu meublée, mais Erienne n'a pu trouver aucune plainte. Elle avait un lieu sûr pour reposer sa tête pendant la nuit et surmontée d'un toit. Erienne savait maintenant comment les choses importantes sont celle que l'on à perdu. Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle connaissait vraiment la valeur de la moindre des choses. Elle ne prendrait plus jamais un lieu de vie et de la nourriture dans son ventre sans le mériter vraiment, plus jamais. Elle se tourna vers Kyla, avec un petit sourire, se souvenant peu à peu se que cela faisait d'être en compagnie de femmes, puis s'approcha de la femme âgée en lui donnant une accolade reconnaissante.

"Merci."  
«Ce n'est pas la peine mon enfant. Nous, le peuple du Rohan, devons veiller les uns sur les autres. "

Elle parlèrent toutes les deux tranquillement. Kyla décrivait le village pour Erienne, puis l'interrogea sur sa famille et les gens de son village. Kyla avait quelque chose de familier pour Erienne, lui rappelant sa propre mère.

Après un certain temps, le temps est venu pour Erienne de rencontrer d'autres villageois. Kyla lui fit faire le tour, pour lui en faire connaître certain et Erienne savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir tous leur noms. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Erienne souriait véritablement lorsque Kyla lui fit découvrir deux petites filles identiques, pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Leurs noms étaient Brynne et Mara. Erienne était vraiment touché lorsque Brynne la regarda et avec toute la sincérité qui caractérise un enfant, elle a déclaré qu'elle était jolie.

Erienne s'agenouilla et attira les deux petites filles dans une accolade pour ensuite les chatouillé toutes les deux jusqu'elle partent dans une crise de fou rire. Kyla eu un regard approbateur.

Sans en avoir conscience, Erienne était surveillée par quelqu'un d'autre aussi. De loin, Eomer l'avait repéré lorsqu'elle a fait son chemin à travers le centre du village avec Kyla. Il la regarda interagir avec les petites filles et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle serait bien ici.

Mais cela ne soulagea pas la douleur dans son propre cœur. Elle lui manquait déjà et il n'était même pas encore partis pour le moment. Il avait décidé de rester, au moins pour le reste de la journée, il voulait au moins la passer avec elle. Avec cet objectif en tête, il s'est approché d'elle.

«Tu t'es fais de nouvelles amies amour. » dit-il lorsqu'il est arrivé derrière elle.

Le cœur d'Erienne bondit au son de sa voix et elle tourna la tête vers lui et se remis sur ses pieds. Elle regarda les fillettes et puis Eomer de nouveau en lui souriant.

"Oui, Votre Honneur » répondit-elle, selon son rang, vu qu'ils avaient un auditoire. «Il s'agit de Brynne et de Mara. Même si je n'ai pas encore compris comment je vais faire pour les différencier."

Les deux petites filles regardaient Eomer la bouche grande ouverte, intimidé par sa taille et sa prestance. Elles reculèrent derrière leur nouvelle amie et se cachèrent timidement dans les plis de la jupe d'Erienne. Regardant Erienne, il lui fit un clin d'œil et Eomer accroupi devant elle et fit un signe avec ses doigts accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux pour les petites filles.

"Alors, comme moi, vous êtes amies avec Erienne ?"

Les deux petits corps se sont avancé, se libérant de la jupe d'Erienne, n'ayant plus peur de lui, car si il était ami avec Erienne, il devait être gentil.

«Oui mon seigneur. Nous le sommes." Dit Mara timidement.

Il sourit tendrement à l'enfant.

«Bon, je l'aime bien et j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi les filles. Je dois partir demain et elle ne peut pas venir avec moi, pensez vous pouvoir prendre soins d'Erienne pour moi? "

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux petites filles, signant que oui.

~ * ~

Pour la plus grande partie de l'après-midi, Erienne et Eomer étaient ensemble, mais ils avaient acquis deux petites ombres, qui fait d'excellents accompagnateurs. Ils ont garder une certaine distance entre eux avec Brynne et Mara, collées derrière eux.

Pour la plupart du temps, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le départ d'Eomer à l'esprit. Eomer avait pris le temps de montrer aux filles son cheval et les laissa même le monter avec Erienne avec elles, pour assurer leur sécurité.

C'était en fin d'après-midi lorsque Kyla s'est présenté pour récupérer les jumelles. Dès que Kyla disparu avec les filles, Eomer attrapa la main Erienne, l'entraînant dans les ombres du bâtiment le plus proche, où il baissa la tête et a affirmé sa bouche avec un baiser passionné.

"Je voulais faire ça depuis des heures » a t-il murmuré contre ses lèvres, sa langue glissant lentement dans la bouche sucrée ....


	6. Chapter 6

~ Le chapitre six

Une des mains d'Eomer a cherché à caresser sa poitrine et son autre main se glissa sous la jupe de sa robe. Erienne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ses baisers, la chaleur tourbillonnant délicieusement tout au long de son corps. Elle était mouillée et disposés sous ses doigts. Eomer gémit de frustration quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il laissa tomber sa jupe et la tira rapidement au coin de l'immeuble. Si quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de ses hommes les avaient surpris, cela aurait rendu les choses plus difficiles pour Erienne. Erienne était nouvelle dans ce village, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle soit vu sous un mauvais jour.

Le front appuyé contre la sien, il gémit, il faudra attendre encore. Ils avaient cette nuit dernière pour eux et Eomer avait des projets bien précis. Pourtant, pour une question de vie privée, il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à Erienne dans la maison de Kyla et il ne pouvait l'amener dans son lit, qui était dans la maison Bracca. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer, si ils étaient surpris, la honte sur eux et sur leurs bienfaiteurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans une dernière nuit avec elle. Ses lèvres effleuraient ses cheveux et il murmura contre sa bouche.

" Retrouve moi près des chevaux à la nuit tombée, mon amour."

Et il s'en alla, retournant dans le village. La laissant avec son goût sur les lèvres et son amour pour lui dans son cœur.

Erienne était au rendez-vous fixé. Le soleil avait complètement disparu et Eomer l'attendait. Il ne portait plus son armure, juste le minimum de vêtements pour la décence. Il n'y avait plus de selle sur son étalon, juste une couverture sur son dos. Deux couvertures supplémentaires étaient sous le bras d'Eomer et il a cependant gardé son épée, attachée à ses hanches. Juste au cas où.

Il la fit monter sur le cheval et monta derrière elle. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du village, il ne fit aucun effort de retenue, ses mains étaient aussitôt sur elle. Et elle en a savouré chaque touche unique.

Il caressa sa gorge alors que le cheval gardait un rythme tranquille. La main d'Eomer glissa de nouveau sous sa jupe, ses doigts cherchaient et trouvèrent son trésor sucré. Ses doigts l'explorait doucement alors que étalon avançait plus lentement. Il a défait les lacets de son corsage, d'exposant ainsi ses seins à la lumière de la pleine lune. D'une main, il a taquiné les pointes de ses seins tandis que son autre main continuait à caresser sa profondeur, en sentant un doux nectar couler sur ses doigts. Puis il a murmuré d'une voix rauque.

"Erienne, mon amour».

Et quant elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui donna un baiser, profond et désespéré.

Heureusement, leur destination n'était pas loin, ils avaient simplement suivi le chemin de la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une zone très boisée qui leur donnerait un peu d'intimité. Ils mirent pied à terre et Eomer se saisit des couvertures sur le dos du cheval et l'emmena dans la zone boisée. Le clair de lune filtrait à travers les branches et allumait la forêt suffisamment pour passer sans problème.

Eomer étala les couvertures sur le sol, puis attira Erienne à lui. Ces baisers n'étaient plus doux et lents. Il l'embrassait avec avidité et désir, cherchant désespérément à la prendre. Il fit une pause entre deux baisers d'enlever ses vêtements et son épée, tandis qu'Erienne glissait hors de sa robe. Comme toujours, elle lui coupa le souffle. Le filtrage des rayons de lune jetait une lueur d'albâtre sur sa peau pâle. Elle était belle, d'une façon obsédante et il savait, sans aucun doute qu'elle viendrait hanter ses rêves chaque nuit dès demain.

Il approcha ses mains de son visage, le caressant, retraçant ses traits si doux, pour les mémoriser le moindre détail. La couleur de ses cheveux éclairait par la lune étincelante au dessus elle, le scintillement de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait avec une adoration sauvegarde inscrit sur son visage. Son cœur vacillait de douleur, de devoir la laisser derrière lui. Il a apporté sa bouche dans une danse de passion frénétique. Sa langue fouillait dans les recoins les plus profonds de sa bouche. Sa main réclamait un de ces seins alors que son autre main se glissa autour de sa taille en tirant son corps contre lui, s'ajustant parfaitement contre le sien. Ses mains descendirent doucement vers le bas pour flatter avec douceur les joues de son cul. Il a descendu ses baisers vers le bas, passant entre ses seins, son ventre plat puis enfin son intimité, récoltant le doux nectar de leur petite chevauché. A genoux devant elle, il goûta de sa langue aux plis de ces délices cachés. Il a sentit avec orgueil, son goût sucré, nectar musquée qui était son essence, sur le bout de sa langue, témoin de son effet sur elle.

Il avait faim d'elle pour cela et Eomer savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Il jeta un regard vers elle et a glissé ses doigts dans ses profondeurs humides. Elle soupira et gémit lorsque ses doigts ont poussée en elle, la poussant toujours plus près vers le bord. Rapidement son corps fut parcouru de spasmes et sa tête retombait en arrière. Elle a hurlé de plaisir.

" Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Sa voix résonna dans les arbres.

Il sentait les vagues de son plaisir alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de ses doigts enfouis. Il a continué à la caresser jusqu'à ce que les spasme se fanent et puis il l'a tira par les genoux pour l'amener au sol avec lui

Il positionna ses hanches entre ses cuisses, s'apprêta à entrer. Eomer a finalement coulé son membre en érection dans ses plis de chaleur. Elle poussa ses hanches à sa rencontre en poussant contre lui encore et encore, cherchant à le recevoir plus profondément.

Ils ont continué ce rituel d'accouplement, un événement aussi vieux que le temps lui-même. Il s'enfonça en elle, la remerciant de tout ce qu'elle a offert, certain, de la passion qu'elle lui offrait ainsi que tout son amour. Ses jambes étaient autour de sa taille et quand son intérieur a commencé à resserrer, cette fois autour de sa queue, il se laissa aller, laissant les spasmes de son orgasme envahir son corps alors qu'il libéra sa semence en elle, dans sa douce profondeur. Il calma ses mouvements, laissant diminuer lentement les vagues de leur jouissance mutuelle qui leur avaient apporter une sensibilité accrue de chaque sensation, chaque effleurement étant affreusement délicieux lorsqu'il l'a caressé avec une lenteur remplis de plénitude.

Le front appuyé contre le sien et il a embrassé doucement ses lèvres lorsqu'il a retiré son membre ramollit et s'est effondré sur la couverture à ses côtés. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'enveloppant avec force, en faisant attention à ne pas lui laisser voir les larmes qui se sont échappé à ses yeux, son rire cristallin et sa douce chaleur lui manquant déjà ....

Eomer était là pour une courte période, savourant juste le sentiment de l'avoir dans ses bras, en écoutant sa respiration douce et il faisait chaud contre sa poitrine nue.

Comment allait-il la laisser partir le matin venu?

Il n'avait pas de choix en la matière, il devait écouter son devoir d'héritier du trône de Rohan. Elle se blottit contre lui et il a tourné avec elle dans ses bras, roulant afin qu'elle repose sous lui, il était prêt à la reprendre.

Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'Erienne soupirait d'aise. En partant de son front, il embrassa chaque pouce de son visage, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, derrière les oreilles, le cou et les épaules. Il pressa de baisers doux dans le creux de sa gorge, puis par la vallée de ses seins. Son dos se voûta à son contact et ses mains en haut et en bas de son dos et de sa cage thoracique. Accrochée à lui, elle mettait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il est retourné à sa bouche. Sa langue la fouilla profondément, lentement, remuant les feux de la passion qui couvait en eux. Il appuya en elle, en lui caressant avec amour et passion. Ses bras firent le tour de sa taille et il roula avec elle de sorte qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui et a continué à poussée dans ses profondeurs. Elle a balancé ses hanches contre lui, réunis chaque coup. Ils ont grimpé tous les deux au sommet, en rythme. Leurs regards se sont réunis sous la lune et les non-dits pesait entre eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient, mais savait aussi que les dire à haute voix ne ferait que rendre son départ encore plus difficile. Alors ils l'ont dit avec les mots du corps.

Avec une frénésie finale, ils se sont réunis, la passion explosent entre eux et la sensation délicieuse l'a entourée encore à la fois lorsqu'il s'est répandu à l'intérieur des parois de son vagin. Encore une fois, ils ont crié dans l'extase l'uns le nom de l'autres, leurs cris de nouveau perdu dans une douce brise.

Repu et dépensés, ils se sont couché ensemble couvert l'un de l'autre. La tête d'Erienne reposait sur son épaule leur corps recourbé ensemble, face à leurs membres enlacés. Eomer a incliné la tête juste assez pour atteindre sa bouche. Sa main bougeait tout doucement sur son épaule. L'embrassant tout doucement, la touchant d'une caresse sensuelle, apaisante et rassurante. Lentement, Erienne s'endormi pacifiquement.

Le soleil commençait à s'élever lorsque Eomer réveilla Erienne.

"C'est heure, mon amour, nous devons revenir au village."

Avec réticence et le cœur lourd ils se sont revêtue. Eomer élança son étalon, une fois qu'elle monta derrière lui. Il la tenait tendrement dans le dos, sa tête retombant sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Elle n'a fit aucun effort pour les cacher. Il n'avait aucune paroles de consolation à lui offrir, Le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'est de la serrer plus fort.

Ils sont entrés dans le village endormi à l'aube. Il l'a déposé sur le sol et attaché son cheval. Il la escorté à la porte de Kyla. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

«Disons-nous adieu ici, amour." A t-il dit, sachant que ce serait plus facile de cette façon et mieux pour Erienne sur le long terme.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de la voir pleurer comme ça.

" Ne dit pas un mot" sa main vint caresser son visage. «Je te promets que nous nous reverrons à nouveau."

La tirant vers lui dans un baiser plein de désespoir et de nostalgie, il partit sans adieux, sans paroles. Eomer laissa Erienne dévasté et haletante sur le pas de la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapitre Sept

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis qu'Eomer l'avait laissé derrière lui. La majeure partie du village lui faire sentir qu'elle était à la maison.

Brynne et Mara l'attendaient chaque matin et elle était devenue une amie avec leur mère et elle a appris que Kyla était en fait leur grand-mère. Elle avait proposé de veiller sur les filles chaque matin pour que Kyla et Tyra, leur mère, puissent s'acquitter de leurs tâches en paix. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais au moins elle sentait qu'elle méritait son lit et sa nourriture chaque jour. Elle était certainement reconnaissantes pour les robes que les hommes avaient trouvé pour elle dans le village vidé. Ils étaient les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait.

Le jour, elle allait bien. Avec les petites filles qui gardait son esprit occupé. C'était les nuits qui étaient presque insupportables. Ses bras forts et ses toucher remplis d'amour s'insinuaient dans ses rêves chaque nuit. Elle s'accrochait à ses rêves qui se mêlait à ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle rêvait avec nostalgie du moment où elle allait enfin lever les yeux pour voir le voir revenir dans le village. Baisant sa bouche et revendiquant tout son être. Pour l'emmener à Edoras. Pour être avec lui pour toujours.

C'est là où elle allait chaque soir et c'est ce qui la maintenait depuis son départ. Il reviendrait pour elle.

Il a promis.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une quinzaine de jours qu'Eomer et ses hommes étaient de l'autre côté du Rohan, à environ trois à quatre jours de voyage du Gouffre de Helm. Et bien plus pour Edoras.

Il était vraiment soulagée d'avoir laisser Erienne dans ce village. Depuis leur départ, sa compagnie avait rencontré deux troupes d'orcs et il y a trois jours, ils avaient massacré toute une escouade Uruk-Hai.

Lui et ses hommes avaient soif de sang et de justice sur ces créatures malveillantes, en prenant sa revanche sur la mort de Théodred. Sauvagement, cherchant vengeance pour tous les citoyens innocents du Rohan, qui avait souffert, à l'appel de Saroumane, exigeant pénitence pour la destruction continue de son monde.

La prochaine aube, il y a eu incontestablement une rencontre inattendue avec Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, accompagné d'un prince elfique, le fils du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire et d'un nain. Il connaissait la Ranger, mais il ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant ce jour. Les voyageurs étaient à pied, à la recherche de leurs compagnons hobbit qui avait été fait prisonnier par la même bande d'Uruk-Hai qu'ils avaient massacrés quelques jours plus tôt.

Pas une seule de ces choses n'avaient survécu à leur rencontre et il a donné à Aragorn et à ses compagnons, deux chevaux qui n'avaient plus de maîtres. Il leur a laissé peu d'espoir de retrouver leurs petits amis encore en vie.

Eomer aurait voulu revenir où il l'avait laissé, pour aller la chercher, rassurer son esprit qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais les choses empiraient chaque jour et l'obligeait à surveillés les frontières de plus près.

Pendant la journée, il réussissait à repousser ses pensées. Mais la nuit, il était perdu par les caprices de son cœur lorsqu'elle vint à lui à chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Maintes et maintes fois, sa vision a augmenté dans la nuit. Nuit après nuit, il regardait tomber son draps et l'emmenait avec elle.

Il voulait que tout cela soit terminé. Il avait besoin de revenir en arrière, il devait revenir en arrière. Il l'aimait. Et par-dessus tout ...

Il avait promis.

Les jours ont continué à passer à Edoras, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli était arrivé à la Salle dorée, ils n'avaient pas trouvé leurs amis dans la Forêt de Fanghorn, mais ils avaient trouvé Gandalf qu'ils avaient cru mort et se sont réjouir que leurs compagnons hobbit soit encore en vie ?

Gandalf avait sauvé l'esprit et le corps de Théoden des griffes de Saroumane. Grima Langue de Serpent avait été chassé d'Edoras et les rites funéraires pour Théodred avait été fait.

Avant que le soleil ne se couche sur ce triste jour de deuil, deux petits enfants à cheval, avait fait leur arrivé. Faisant savoir que plus en plus de bandes d'hommes sauvages étaient en déplacement dans le Ouestfolde et que de plus en plus de villageois étaient morts ou sans-abri ... ..

Dans les plaines du Rohan, près d'un feu de camp, qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes et Eomer se réveilla dans une sueur froide, en criant son nom.

" Erienne ! "

Son cœur battait la chamade, terrifié par de sa vision. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de son rêve. Juste des images, mais si effrayante...

_... Des armées d'orques et de gobelins ... ... Legions entière d'Uruk-Hai ... ... la Main Blanche de Saroumane ... ... village après village, consommé par la fumée et les flammes ... ... Grima Langue de Serpent poursuivant sa sœur ..._

Sa douce Erienne, abandonnant son drap, mais à chaque fois, elle disparaître avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire…

Un village animé ... le village où il l'avait laissé ... puis des flammes ... mais Erienne semblent être nulle part.... Il l'appelle mais aucune réponse ... le village disparaît dans les ténèbres... Son Erienne... Où était-elle ?

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son souffle était hachuré...

Il a essayé de rejeter ce mauvais rêve.

Son cœur ne lui permettait pas ....


	8. Chapter 8

~ chapitre huit

C'était dans le milieu de la matinée, Erienne a quitté le village en prenant les jumelles avec elle pour une longue promenade. La distance n'a pas été aussi loin qu'elle avait cru au départ. Elle et les deux petites filles suivaient le long du fleuve jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la zone boisée où Erienne et Eomer avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité la petite pente, le bosquet d'arbres au sommet d'une faible hauteur, et si elle avait regardé en arrière, on voyait tout le village.

Elles avaient préparé un petit pique-nique et elle et les filles riaient et criaient, jouant à cache-cache entre les arbres

Une soudaine vague d'angoisse envahissa son coeur. Accablée, elle a gelé. Un avertissement de danger avait explosé dans sa tête. Peut-être que c'est grâce à son sens de l'odorat pour la légère odeur de brûler qui attira son attention. Elle a quitté les filles qui jouaient toujours à cache-cache. Erienne se déplaça silencieusement, retournant à la lisière des arbres.

Son cœur se figea lorsque la douleur l'accabla. De la fumée et des flammes s'élevaient du village. Elle retourna près des petites filles. Qu'est t-elle censée faire maintenant?

Elle n'osait pas revenir au village, mais elle ne savait pas si elles étaient en sécurité ici non plus.

Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Elle devait protéger les jumelles ainsi qu'elle-même.

Qu'aurait fait Eomer? Elle repensa au temps qu'elle avait passé avec les Rohirrim. Eomer lui avait appris à pêcher et comment faire un feu.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur des plans mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait proposer, jusqu'à une meilleure option. Elles voyageraient de nuit en longeant la rivière, à la nuit tombée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pas d'autre choix, elle ne pouvait pas risquer leur sécurité sur les plaines. Et le Riddemark était vaste.  
Elles suivraient la rivière aussi pour une autre raison, qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose à boire.

Elle demanda l'aide des petites filles. Elles se mirent à la tâche de trouver des noix et des baies. Elle leur a dit qu'elle faisait un jeu qui serait plus long que d'habitude.  
Elle a gardé les filles éveillé le plus longtemps qu'elle a pu, sans une sieste. Pour que le soir venu, elle tomberaient de sommeil. Chaque enfant blottit contre sous chaque bras. Elle s'assoupit sur le petit matin mais elle était trop effrayé pour laisser le sommeil la rattraper complètement.

Quand la nuit pris possession des plaines et que la lune brillait entre les branches, elle réveillait les filles, elle avait commencé un voyage vers l'inconnu. Elle n'avait aucune idée où aller et elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait.

Une chose était sûr, elle suivaient la rivière jusqu'à qu'une meilleure idée lui viendrait en chemin...

* * *

Edoras se vidait vite, la décision d'évacuer avait été prise pour tous les citoyens en direction du gouffre de Helm. Langue de Serpent avaient fui et était retourner auprès de Saroumane dont l'armée était presque prête pour la prochaine étape, dans les plans sombres du magicien. Gandalf était parti à la recherche d'Eomer et de ceux qui furent bannis. Il a promis au Seigneur Aragorn qu'il arriverait au gouffre de Helm dans le temps 5 jours avec des renforts, espérons le.

La ligne de villageois et des soldats s'étendu sur plus d'un kilomètre, avec des traînards encore plus loin. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, les accompagnait. Le trajet devrait prendre deux jours...

* * *

Erienne et les filles ont continué le long de la rivière pendant deux nuits et elles approchaient des contreforts des montagnes. Erienne savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre choix maintenant, que de suivre la base de la montagne, ils devraient quitter la rivière très bientôt. Elle savait que la grande forteresse de Helm était là-bas, quelque part près de la montagne. Le territoire lui était si peu familier et s'était très difficile de savoir où aller dans le noir. Elle avait peur de perdre les jumelles dans le noir ou qu'elles meurent de froid ou de faim.

Erienne s'arrêta juste après minuit et les filles s'endormirent rapidement recroquevillé sur chacun de ces côté, dans l'obscurité. Alors que le soleil se leva sur les montagnes, elle réveilla les filles à nouveau. Elles étaient des petits anges, se plaignant très peu. Leurs jeunes esprits avaient une certaine manière d'appréhender la gravité de la situation. Elles l'avaient interrogés sur Tyra et Kyla qu'une seule fois et avait accepté la simple et honnête d'Erienne : «Je ne sais pas."

Elle leur a parlé de la grande forteresse et comment la plupart des personnes qui auraient survécu, se seraient peu-être là-bas. Elle pria avec ferveur qu'elle trouverait ses compatriotes du village là-bas.

Le soleil s'était levé pleinement et en dépit de leur situation, cela allait être une belle journée. Erienne et les filles ont remonté la pente sur la montagne puisse avoir une situation suffisamment élevée pour obtenir une vue à travers les plaines. Elles allaient s'aventurer là-bas aujourd'hui et elle voulait voir si il y avait une chance de le faire en toute sécurité ....

* * *

C'était la deuxième journée de voyage depuis Edoras jusqu'au gouffre de Helm. Legolas chevauchait en milieu de colonne, ces yeux d'elfes scannant l'horizon. Il les a repérés le long du bord inférieur de la montagne. Il a appelé deux soldats, tout en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir et envoya l'un d'eux à l'avant. Il alla rapporter à Theoden et Aragorn ce qu'il aller faire. Lui et deux hommes se sont dirigé à travers la plaine. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il devenait évidant que c'était des survivants d'attaques, par des hommes sauvages ou des orcs et qui est sorti de la clandestinité pour rejoindre la ligne croissante de réfugiés...

* * *

Erienne se contentait de regarder. La ligne de personnes qui se déplacent à travers la plaine allait aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir dans les deux directions. Ça y était, il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment. Elles devaient suivre ses personnes car elle était certaine que cela les mèneraient en toute sécurité jusqu'à leur destination. Elle était à peu près sûr que leur destination était le gouffre de Helm. Elles sortirent de leurs cachettes et se sont déplacé à travers la plaine pour rejoindre la ligne de personnes.

Elle courut avec les filles vers le bas de la pente et se sont dirigés à travers les champs avec un sens d'urgence sans cesse renouvelé. Elle ne se sentirait pas en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elles rejoignent les autres...

* * *

Legolas incita les hommes à se déplacer plus rapidement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir quitter son poste avec les réfugiés, mais il savait que ceux qu'ils avait repéré, avaient besoin d'aide aussi et que la distance à parcourir à pied à travers la plaine serait dangereuse pour leur sécurité. Il avait vu la mort beaucoup trop de fois pendant ce voyage. La mort était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et il ne pouvait pas trop le tolérer quant il pouvait l'évité....

* * *

Erienne a entendu les battements des sabots et leva les yeux, un instant effrayés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'armure familière des Rohirrim. Il était trois. Elle s'arrêta, tirant les filles près d'elle. Les cavaliers ont ralenti puis s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

Un grand blond glissa hors de sa selle et Erienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais vu un elfe avant mais celui-là était vraiment beau. Elle a entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur la beauté des elfes mais son imagination étaient très loin de la vérité. Elle était tellement pris par lui qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu qu'il lui avait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a touchée, en la secouant doucement.

"Milady ? Je vous ai demandé si vous allez bien ? "

Elle a rencontré ses yeux bleus calme et intenses et elle se débattait de son admiration pour retrouver sa voix.

«Oui ....Nous allons bien. Nous sommes fatigués, effrayés et affamés, mais autrement, nous allons toute bien. Notre village ... ».

"Oui, oui. C'est comme ça partout. Laissez-nous vous ramener vers les autres. On en reparlera après. Je suis Legolas de la Forêt Noire. "  
«Je suis Erienne et ces deux petites sont Brynne et Mara».

Les deux petites filles se cachaient dans ses jupes, tout comme elles l'avaient fait avec Eomer. Sentant leur timidité, Legolas s'agenouilla lentement comme l'avait fait Eomer, et leur parla avec des yeux doux et un large sourire.

« Est ce que vous voulez-vous monter sur ces chevaux, les filles ? »

Brynne a osé un commentaire.

« Ils sont trop gros, on pourrait tomber."

« Non, tu ne vas pas tomber. » Promis Legolas. " Nous n'allons pas laisser cela arriver. "

Il attrapa Brynne jusqu'à l'un des hommes et a placé l'enfant en toute sécurité en face de lui.

Mara fut plus difficile à convaincre, mais il a finalement réussi à lui faire prendre sa main et l'a positionna devant l'autre cavalier.

Puis il se tourna vers Erienne

" Et maintenant, à vous madame."

Il a renforcé sa selle puis l'a fit monter derrière elle. Après avoir voyagé avec Eomer, Erienne assis à califourchon sachant qu'il était plus sûr si elle voulait se déplacer rapidement. Legolas partis au galop et ils ont voyagé rapidement à travers la plaine pour rejoindre les réfugiés ....

* * *

Eomer connaissait la guerre qui se préparait, Saroumane cherchait à diviser et à conquérir avant de faire le grand ménage comme Eomer et sa compagnie l'avait fait. Ils avaient grandi en nombre depuis qu'ils avaient été bannis, comme si il possédait sa propre armée. Compagnie après compagnie, des Rohirrims des régions périphériques sont joints à lui. Ils étaient une armée de plus de 3000 guerriers lorsque Gandalf les trouva.

Le magicien blanc l'a informé de ce qui se passait à Edoras. Que village après village, ont été la cible des attaques des sbires de Saroumane et qu'Edoras avait été abandonné pour le gouffre de Helm. Il s'est réjoui par les autres nouvelles. Que Théoden n'était plus sous la coupe de Saroumane, que son bannissement était levé mais que sa présence faisait cruellement défaut.

Eomer appela ses hommes et bientôt les Rohirrim chevauchèrent le plus rapidement que possible, avec Gandalf pour le gouffre de Helm....


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapitre neuf

Legolas déposa Etienne et les jumelles avec un groupe de femmes et repartit en avant de la colonne. Il s'arrêta un court instant pour tenir au courrant Théoden et Aragorn de sa trouvaille et partis en éclaireur. En regardant en arrière, on pouvait encore voir des groupes de personnes de se joindre à eux vers le Gouffre de Helm. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire et c'est bien plus en avant que Legolas se concentra sur ses dons elfiques.  
Il ne les pas sentit au début, juste un mauvaise pressentiment puis le vent porta leur odeur. Il descendit de cheval et a couru à pied jusqu'au sommet suivant, il a écouté, entendu, un grondement faiblement à travers la crête suivante. Il plissa les yeux et il les a finalement vu. Ils étaient encore loin mais à cette vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient, ils seraient ici en quelques minutes.

Il a crié par-dessus son épaule.

« DES CAVALIERS WARGS ! »

Ses paroles résonnèrent rapidement jusqu'à Théoden et Aragorn. Théoden dépêcha rapidement des soldats et commanda à Eowyn, de conduire les réfugiés le plus rapidement possible au gouffre...

Erienne a tenu les deux petites mains, les pressant à partir avec le reste de la foule, remarquant que le rythme avait soudainement été renforcée ...

Cela pourrait signifier qu'il était en danger. Elle se sentirait tellement mieux si Eomer était à ses côtés ...

Après une certaine distance sur les plaines, les Rohirrim avait marqué une pause pour un repos bien mérité. Eomer était dévastée. Il regardait les ruines du village où il avait laissé Erienne. Avec l'augmentation de la taille de son armée, ils avaient fait le travail rapide de la recherche du village. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait disparu sans preuve. Le nombre de corps retrouvés était beaucoup moins nombreux par rapport aux nombres d'habitants. Il devait y avoir eu des survivants. Les seuls corps qu'il reconnaissait fut celui de ceux de Bracca et du jeune homme que s'était occupé de leur cheveux. Bien sûr, certains corps ont été brûlés, rendant leur reconnaissance impossible mais il a refusé de considérer qu'Erienne était l'un d'entre eux.

_Mais où était-elle?_

Le village qu'il avait connu avait disparu. Sa vision l'avait prévenu, il aurait du aller vérifer. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était partie ou qu'elle était morte ? Avait-elle réussi à prendre la fuite ? Il pria sur tout ce qui était encore bon en Rohan et surtout il espérait qu'elle vivait encore. Son cœur se sentait comme piétiné par une douzaine de chevaux. Il a essayé de faire de son mieux pour se stimuler et ne pas se laisser aller. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ils n'étaient plus des hommes bannis et ils avait un travail à faire.

Gandalf senti la désolation d'Éomer.

" Qu'avez-vous, Eomer ? »  
« Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser ici, Gandalf. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit mais je savais qu'elle voulait rester avec moi. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici. J'aurais du la garder avec moi. "

Le cœur de Gandalf se serra pour le jeune homme. Qui que soit cette jeune femme, il était évident qu'elle comptait ou avait compté pour le jeune seigneur du Rohan.  
Gandalf ne pouvais trouver de sages paroles pour calmer le cœur troublé d'Éomer. Il ne voulait pas de lui assurer que cette jeune femme, était encore en vie alors qu'il était plus que probable que le futur roi de Rohan avaient toute les chances de pleurer de sa perte.  
Il serait plus cruel de lui donner de faux espoirs. Au lieu de cela, il activa le jeune homme aux affaires en cour.

" Allons Eomer, Saroumane est en marche, je peux le sentir ...».

Eomer approuva et remonta en selle, railla ses hommes et partir à la hâte vers le gouffre.

Erienne se réjouis une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les murs sécurisé du Gouffre de Helm. Legolas l'avait laissés vers l'avant de la foule, ils ont été parmi les premiers à arriver. Elle a immédiatement refusé d'être envoyés vers les grottes, elle est restée au-dessus, a regarder la ligne de citoyens se déplacés, dans l'espoir de voir les visages familiers.

La fin de la file était arrivé à sa fin et elle eu peur lorsque les deux petites filles se sont détaché d'elle en poussant des cris de joie. Elle regarda dans la direction où elle couraient. Les Varla soit loué, c'était Kyla et Tyra. Pas dans le meilleur des états, ayant manifestement été pris dans le village au moment de l'attaque, mais elles avaient réussit à échappé. La lueur de douleur dévastatrice dans le regard des deux femmes fut remplacé par de la pure joie lorsqu'elle virent Brynne et Mara courir vers elles. Elles ont fait leur chemin vers Erienne, l'enlaça fortement, la remerciant à n'en plus finir, pour avoir mené, les filles, en toute sécurité au gouffre.

Erienne leur a montré où étaient les autres et se prépara à les suivre quand elle a vu des coureurs à l'horizon. Les hommes étaient de retour ....

Legolas retourna au gouffre dans une douleur déchirante, abasourdissante, découragée et d'incrédule. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, même si il avait été là pour le voir. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor était tombé au combat.

Il n'avait pas vu le corps, mais comment Aragorn pourrait-il survivre à une chute comme celle-là? Tombant d'une falaise, haute d'une centaine de mètres, dans la rivière. Il n'y avait rien que de l'eau qui fait rage en colère lorsqu'il a regardé, Théoden par dessus son épaule.

Lady Eowyn est venue à leur rencontre et elle s'effondra en larmes, dévasté après avoir entendu ces mauvaises nouvelles car elle était secrètement amoureuse du Lord Aragron. Même le nain Gimli avait été abattu par des vagues de douleur.

Legolas ouvrit la main les yeux fixés sur la Evenstar, cadeau d'Arwen, La bien-aimée de Grand-Pas. Il reposait dans sa paume. Il a combattu l'humidité dans les yeux, il haïssait la mort, méprisait le vide laissé dans la vie et dans le cœur.

Pour la plupart partie de sa vie, il avait connu la paix et appréciant la beauté de sa maison, la Forêt Noire. Or, dans ces derniers mois, il avait dû accepter la mort d'un ami. La chute de Gandalf l'avait choqué et pas expérimenté pour ce genre d'émotion. Il avait respecté Gandalf pour sa sagesse et sa bonté. Il commençait à peine à envisager Boromir du Gondor comme un ami quand les Uruk-Hai lui ont pris la vie.

Il craignait beaucoup pour la sécurité de Sam et Frodon, seuls sur leur trek en direction du Mordor. Il a pris une mesure de confort dans le retour de Gandalf et de l'assurance inébranlable de Gandalf sûr la sécurité de Merry et Pippin.

Mais Aragorn, il avait vraiment connu et considéré comme son ami. Il n'y avait aucune autre émotion par laquelle il pourrait l'appeler. Il avait aimé Aragorn. Comme un ami, un frère d'armes. Il se sentait vraiment vide face à sa perte, plus que tous les autres..

Legolas referma étroitement sa main autour de l'Evenstar, cadeau qu'il tiendrait sûr....

Ereinne était vraiment inquiète maintenant. Les hommes étaient rentrés et il y avait une extrême tristesse, de désespoir sur leur visage car l'un de leurs dirigeants ne revenait pas. Le Seigneur Aragorn, apparemment, avait beaucoup d'importance. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais elle a pris note du sombre nuage d'incertitude qui semblait s'abattre sur le donjon. Cet Aragorn devait avoir joué un rôle très important en effet.

Erienne errait dans le donjon, apportant son aide bénévolement, maintenant libéré de la charge des fillettes. Leur mère jurait de ne plus jamais les laisser hors de sa vue et Kyla était ravie de leur retour, en sécurité.

Erienne erra, espérant peut-être voir venir dans d'autres survivants du village et peut-être par un quelconque miracle, quelqu'un de son village natal. Elle vit quelques autres rescapés du dernier village ravagé, mais pas de celui dont elle avait fait connaissance.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. L'elfe Legolas, celui qui l'avait sauvé, elle et les filles dans les plaines. Il était assis dans un coin seul. Il était sale de la bataille. Il était perdue dans ses pensées, quelque part ailleurs. Ses épaules était basse, révélant la profondeur de sa douleur. Elle la reconnaissait facilement lorsqu'elle y avait goûté, surtout après avoir tant souffert de sa propre douleur.  
Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, espérant en quelque sorte apaiser son désespoir.

"Legolas »a t-elle demandé en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule avec tendresse.

Il a tourné la tête au son de sa douce voix, ses yeux captant les siens.

" Erienne, que faites-vous ici, il faut être avec les autres."

«Les filles ont retrouvé leur mère et leur grand-mère et je ne suis plus inquiète pour elle."

Legolas essaya de sourire à la pensée d'une telle réunion heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, la douleur dans son cœur était tout simplement trop écrasante.

Erienne l'a interrogé à titre provisoire.

« Vous avez étiez proche du seigneur Aragorn ? "

«Il était comme un frère pour moi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, j'ai dû faire plus attention à lui, j'aurais dû... ».  
«Ne vous blâmez pas, Legolas ..., le moment est mal choisi, c'est un temps de guerre et des hommes meurent. Les gens meurent. "

Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer, sa perte est revenue à la surface.

Voyant plus loin que sa propre douleur, Legolas se rendit compte qu'elle était en deuil aussi.

«Qui avez-vous perdu ? "

«Ma mère, mon père, mes trois frères et mon village tout entier. Je serais morte si le seigneur Eomer n'avait pas été là. Les hommes sauvages étaient sur le point de me violer. Je crois que leur but ultime étant ma mort après leur plaisir, mais Eomer et ses cavaliers, arriva. "  
"Alors vous avez vu Seigneur Eomer ... L'avez-vous dit à la Dame Eowyn ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait reconnaissante de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère. »  
«Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'autre préoccupation pour le moment, Votre Honneur».  
«Bien sûr».

Legolas hocha la tête pour le raisonnement de la jeune femme, cette jeune fille était très sage. Il savait qu'Eowyn prenait la perte de Grand-Pas presque aussi durement que lui. Il n'avait certainement pas raté, l'aspect de l'adoration qu'Eowyn avait donné à Aragorn, quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort."

Son ton était amer et pour une raison quelconque, il semblait qu'Erienne le comprenait mieux que personne. C'était si différent ce matin lorsqu'il chevauchait à travers les plaines.

"Legolas, je sais que ça fait mal." Sa voix était douce et apaisante.

Legolas a été dominé par son inquiétude mais il lui parla simplement.

«Jusqu'à ces quinze dernier jours, je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé la mort en face. Du moins pas comme cela. Je n'avais jamais subi une telle perte. " Il avait presque suffoqué ses mots ne sachant pas comment y faire face.

Erienne tendit la main pour toucher son visage, en essayant de le consoler.

"Ne la combattez pas, Legolas, laissez la sortir."

Il a rencontré son regard, et y vit la vérité de sa déclaration dans les yeux. Il tendit la main pour serrer la sienne et il laissa enfin ses larmes de douleur libres. Elles coulaient constamment sur ses joues. De gros sanglots ont commencé à secouer son corps lorsqu'il a contesté qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement pour Aragorn, mais aussi pour Boromir, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il avait vu tomber aujourd'hui.

Elle a tendu les main pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il tomba à genoux ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la tenait fortement et ses larmes de chagrin et la douleur ont continué à venir.

Legolas a pleuré pendant un certain temps ....


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapitre 10

L'armée d'Eomer a continué à chevaucher dans les plaines avec rapidité ne s'arrêtant uniquement que pour manger et faire reposer les chevaux ....

Aragorn s'accrochait à son cheval, épuisé à la fois de la bataille avec les Wargs et de son combat désespéré contre les courants de la rivière. Son corps a prié pour avoir du repos mais il a lutté pour retourner au Gouffre de Helm.

Il alla sur crête suivante et a été stupéfait par ce qu'il a vu. Une immense armée composée de guerriers Uruk-Hai, qui venait de l'Isengard aussi loin que son œil pouvait voir.

Avec ce sentiment d'urgence, née du désespoir, il activa l'étalon à grand galop vers le Gouffre.

Le garde au sommet de la forteresse a crié

" un cavalier approche !."

Le cavalier s'est avançait et les portes se sont ouvertes. Des murmures excités ont commençaient à courir dans les murs de la forteresse.

« Le Seigneur Aragorn est de retour."

Erienne regarda, curieuse de voir cet homme, qui à lui seul semblait apporter l'espoir au Rohan. Elle se tenait en arrière dans l'ombre, guettant le visage de Legolas lorsqu'il a entendu les nouvelles. Une joie immense s'imprégna de son visage lorsqu'il embrassa son ami qu'il avait cru mort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme, heureuse de voir le poids du chagrin quitter les épaules de son nouvel ami.

Elle a vu la tendresse tacite entre le Ranger et l'elfe lorsque Legolas lui remis l'Evenstar. La nouvelle du retour d'Aragorn se propagea dans toute la forteresse. Elle vit le même regard d'exaltation et la douleur disparaître sur le visage de la Lady Eowyn.

Malheureusement Aragorn n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le danger était imminent, l'armée de l'ennemie les atteignait rapidement, probablement avant la nuit.

Toutes les femmes et les enfants ont été envoyés dans les grottes, ainsi que la Dame Eowyn. L'air dans les grottes transpirait de peur et de douleur. Tout homme capable de porter une arme était envoyé au combat. Face à cette armée composé d'Uruk-Hai qui approchait rapidement. Ils pouvaient entendre au dessus d'eux, le tremblement du sol. Les femmes pouvaient aussi entendre le bruit du tonnerre violents.

Erienne s'approcha d'Eowyn, il ne pouvait pas être un autre temps pour rencontrer la sœur Éomer.

« Milady, je voudrais parler avec vous du Lord Eomer. »

Eowyn regarda Erienne curieusement, se demandant qui elle était et comment elle connaissait son frère.

«Que savez-vous de lui ? Que savez-vous de mon frère ? "

« Je le connais Milady et je sais qu'il est un homme bon et fort. Après son exil, lui et ses hommes m'ont sauvé d'un viol et d'une mort certaine. Mon village... Eh bien je suis la seule survivante. "

«Mon frère va bien ? "

L'affection de Lady Eowyn pour son frère était apparente, de même que son avidité pour des nouvelles de son bien-être.

«Oui, madame, très bien en fait, du moins il y a quinze jours. Il a craint fortement pour votre bien-être. Après mon secours, il m'a laissé à un autre village, après avoir cherché refuge sûr pour moi. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le village allait être attaqué. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été détruits. "

Eowyn ne doute pas de la vérité de ces paroles, elle regarda autour de la caverne débordante, débordante de peur. Probablement la moitié étaient originaires d'Edoras mais les autres étaient comme Erienne, des réfugiers, désormais sans abris.

Gandalf et Eomer conduit l'armée Rohirrim avec constance à travers les plaines, s'ils pouvaient maintenir ce rythme, ils seraient au gouffre de Helm à l'aube. Ils espèraient seulement qu'ils arriveraient à temps ....

La bataille a commencé. Le Rohan s'est battus pour sa survie, aidé dans la bataille par le contingent d'Elfes envoyé par Lord Elrond de Rivendale. La rivalité entre Legolas et Gimli a continué, à celui qui ferait le plus grand nombres de mort. Ils se sont battus vaillamment tout au long de la longue nuit mais malgré leur détermination et leur courage, étant beaucoup plus nombreux, peu à peu, les Urak-hai ont percés leurs défenses.  
Aragorn et Théoden ont décidé de faire une dernière résistance et Aragorn se rappela de ce que Gandalf lui avait dit. « A l'aube de cinquième jours, regarder à l'Est. ». Avec une charge finale à l'extérieur, ils ont pris des centaines d'ennemis lorsque leurs chevaux les ont balayés.

Ils savaient lorsqu'il ont atteint, qu'ils n'étaient très nombreux mais étaient déterminées et que s'ils devaient mourir, ils feraient en combattant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Le soleil se leva sur l'horizon à travers les montagnes à l'Est et Aragorn regarda dans cette direction. Il n'y avait que Gandalf, resplendissant dans toute sa blancheur. Un sourire se glissa lentement sur le visage d'Aragorn en voyant, quelque secondes plus tard, que le sommet de la crête était remplir d'hommes à cheval et il a reconnu le Maréchal Seigneur de Rohan aux côtés de Gandalf.

Théoden leva les yeux aussi et sourit quand il entendit l'appel d'Eomer puis leur cri lorsqu'ils ont lancés leur charge vers le bas de la colline.

« POUR LE ROI ! »

La force de la charge des chevaux et la lumière aveuglante du soleil levant, désorienta totalement les Uruk-Hai.

Ce fut bref comme bataille et ce qui restait de l'immense armée de Saroumane a fui dans la forêt de Fanghorn. C'était fini, la forteresse était toujours debout et les femmes et des enfants étaient sains et saufs.

Les femmes ont été libérés de la grotte et rendirent auprès des hommes et des garçons qui avaient survécu. La joie était douce et amère pour la perte des êtres chers et leur survie. De plus, tous savaient que le Gondor était menacée du même sort maintenant.

Les hommes se rencontrent brièvement dans la grande salle, Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf. Il a été rapidement décidé qu'ils devaient encore faire face à Saroumane et qu'ils devaient partit rapidement pour Isengard...

À l'intérieur de la forteresse, Erienne avaient entendu parler de l'arrivé des Rohirrim. Elle se réjouissait des nouvelles que son amour était sûre. Elle savait aussi qu'il était occupé par son devoir. Elle le chercherait lors de leur retour de l'Isengard. Il lui suffit désormais de savoir s'il est proche et si ils pouvaient être bientôt ensemble.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapitre 11 ~

Une grande partie était prêt pour le voyage. Eomer était simplement heureux d'être de retour dans les bonnes grâces de son oncle, Theoden. Il lui avait même demandé pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait sous l'influence de Langue de Serpent et de Saroumane.

Aragorn et Gimli lui avait parlé de la façon dont ils savaient que leurs amis hobbits étaient encore en vie. Et Eomer était heureux pour eux. Mais son cœur brûlait encore de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment heureux. Il ne savait toujours rien sur le sort d'Erienne.

Par conséquent, il eu une conversations des plus intrigantes avec Legolas. Eomer lui avait mentionné quelques mots sur les nombreux villages qu'il avait vu détruits et des nombreuses vies perdus dans les plaines du Rohan.

Legolas le regarda avec espièglerie.

- Il y a beaucoup de survivants qui ont fait route soit pour Edoras ou soit au Gouffre de Helm.

Legolas sourit en se souvenant de sa conversation avec une certaine jeune femme.

"Je connais une jeune femme, charmante, une blonde qui, je crois sera des plus heureuse de vous voir une fois encore si vous avez de la chance."

Eomer hoché la tête.

«Oui, je sais, Eowyn se fera un plaisir de mon retour."

«Ce n'est pas d'Eowyn dont je parle. Le nom d'Erienne ne signifie rien pour vous ? »

Eomer a été abasourdi et arrêta son cheval.

Erienne, Legolas connaissait Erienne. Le reste du groupe s'arrêta derrière lui.

Le grand fardeau sur le cœur d'Éomer s'envola et Legolas a maintenant attiré son attention. Il bombarda le prince elfique de question après question, en succession rapide de telle sorte que Legolas ne pouvait pas finir une réponse avant la prochaine.

Gandalf leva les sourcils et sourit, en notant le changement instantané de posture du le seigneur des chevaux. Alors la jeune femme vivait encore.

Aragorn riait de Légolas face au raz de marée « Eomer ». Ce n'était qu'une petite victoire, la survie d'une femme, mais c'est toujours une bonne raison de se réjouir.

- Calme-toi, mon neveu. Réprimanda Theoden. Laisse le temps à Legolas de parler si tu désire des réponses.

Legolas dirigea ses réponses à l'ensemble d'entre eux.

- Erienne est la jeune femme que j'ai sauvés sur les plaines avec les jumelles.

- Brynne et Mara. Se rappela Eomer à haute voix.

- Ah celle-là. Dit Théoden.

- Où est Erienne ? Exigea Eomer, son impatience augmentant constamment.

- La dernière fois où je l'ai vu, elle et Eowyn furent descendus dans les grottes. Vous la trouverez en toute sécurité au Gouffre de Helm. » Répondit Legolas tout sourire.

Eomer réprima l'envie de faire machine arrière et de courir au gouffre mais il ne pouvait, malgré tout son cœur se gonfla de joie… Erienne avait survécu ... ...

Ils ont terminé leurs affaires à Isengard et fait le voyage retour au Gouffre de Helm. Ils ont dû faire face à certaines décisions sur ce qu'il fallait faire au sujet de tous les citoyens sans-abri avant leur retour à Edoras. L'esprit d'Eomer pas sur les discussions et dès que Gouffre de Helm fut en vue, il a pris une avance considérable sur les autres.

Eomer n'était pas vraiment subtil. Il ratissa la forteresse niveau par niveau, pièce par pièce en criant son nom.

- Erienne !

Il devenait de plus en plus frustrés à chaque seconde qui passer. Mais Gouffre de Helm était grand. Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il trouva Kyla et ses filles, qui l'a informé qu'elle aidait quelque part à la guérison des certaines des blessés.

Il se rendit à l'endroit où les soldats blessés étaient traités. De nouveau, il ne la trouva pas immédiatement, mais son regard se posa sur un autre visage bien-aimé. Il se glissa derrière elle et englouti sa sœur dans une étreinte d'ours, si reconnaissant qu'elle soit saine et qu'aucun mal ne lui était arrivé en son absence.

- Tu va bien Eowyn ?  
- Je vais bien. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte avec la même exubérance. Je suis si contente que tu soit revenue en toute sécurité.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre quand il a vu un rayon de soleil pur à traversé la pièce. Son Erienne. Les cheveux de soie pâle dénoués et encadrant son doux visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au premier abord. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Elle était encore en vie.

- Excuse-moi Eowyn. Dit-il en rompant leur étreinte.

Il s'avança entre les mort et les blessés. Il était presque sur elle lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle lui sourit et pendant un moment, il eu l'impression que tout allait bien dans le monde. Son auto-contrôle avait presque disparu. Il arriva à ses côtés, si près qu'il puisse toucher son visage, ne pouvant à peine y croire.

- Erienne. Souffla t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

- Eomer. Murmurait-elle en retour, caressant doucement son visage.

Soudain, conscients du fait qu'ils étaient dans une salle remplie de spectateurs. Eomer récupéra suffisamment de contrôle pour réprimer son impulsion première. Au lieu de cela, il prit le matériel de bandage qu'elle tenait dans sa main et le jeta sur le côté, en lui prenant la main et traînant hors de la salle.

La tirant derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent trouver une forme de vie privée. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes jusqu'à qu'il trouve une de vide. Il la poussa à l'intérieur, ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Il ne supporterait pas d'éventuelles interruptions. Il plaqua sa maîtresse contre la porte et revendiqua sa bouche en un baiser passionné. Elle répondait à son baiser avec enthousiasme, extatique à la seule pensée de la tenir dans ses bras.

Après s'être embrassé de longue minutes, Eomer tira sa tête vers l'arrière, se plongea ses magnifique yeux bleus, reflétant la profonde passion qu'il partageait avec elle.

- Oh mon amour... Sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, je craignais de te voir morte, quand j'ai vu le village ...

Il lâcha les larmes qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, depuis la vision de cette nuit terrible. Il eu tout à coup honte, de douter de sa survie, il poussa un profond soupir, en essayant de se rattraper.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce miracle.

La main d'Erienne caressa son visage, étonné qu'elle le fasse, se souciant qu'il se soit exposé comme ça, qu'il ai baisser sa garde, pleurant ouvertement devant elle.

- Je suis ici et je suis sûr, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il fallu à Eomer quelques respirations plus profondes, enfin regagner un certain contrôle sur ses émotions faisait rage, rapidement remplacer par des émotions encore plus intenses. Un besoin désespéré, une passion urgence et il commença enlever son armure extérieure. Erienne le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de tendre la main pour l'aider.

Bientôt, il fut nu jusqu'à la taille et l'a tiré vers lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La bouche d'Erienne s'est ouverte sous l'assaut de sa langue. Les doigts d'Eomer trouvèrent instinctivement les lacets de sa robe. Ses seins libres sautèrent dans ses mains et les caressèrent brièvement avant de déplacer ses mains vers le bas sa jupe et glissa deux doigts dessous pour tester son état de préparation.

Elle était humide, si humide, rien que pour lui et il la caressa avec passion. Elle ouvrit avec hardiesse son pantalon et libéra son érection engorgés. Ses doigts fins caressaient sa dureté avec douceur. Son cœur vacillait lorsqu'elle a commencer sa douce torture. Il l'a appuyé contre le mur, a levé ses jambes autour de lui, lorsqu'elle l'a guidé en elle.

Il s'enfonça profondément en elle. Il poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il retrouva avec plaisir sa chaleur de velours, sa verge entouré par sa douce moiteur. Ses mamelons étaient prisonnier de ses lèvres, qu'il taquiné ses tétons avec extase, alors qu'il continuait à pousser en elle.

- Erienne… Erienne ! Murmura t-il encore et encore complètement embué dans son plaisir. Il pompait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à qu'Erienne crie son nom au sommet de son apogée. Les vagues de son plaisir fut apporté ravageant tout sur son passage et il répandait sa semence au fond d'elle criant lui aussi son extase.

Il laissa tomber ses jambes sur le sol et ils se glissèrent ensemble sur le plancher, l'attirant vers lui l'enveloppa dans ses bras avec amour.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapitre 12 ~

Les choses furent réglées au Gouffre de Helm et de nombreux sans-abri durent prendre plus ou moins résidence temporairement à Edoras. Eomer remplissait ses obligations auprès de son oncle, mais surveillé Erienne souvent, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue pendant longtemps. Il savait que son obsession de venir en aide à autrui l'habitait et diminuerait avec le temps mais il avait eu si peur qu'elle soit morte, qu'il devait veiller sur elle pour se rassurer. Et il y avait eu un dernier repas dans la grande salle, le soir avant le voyage de retour dans la matinée. Il avait été décidé que Kyla, Tyra et les fillettes iraient à Edoras avec Erienne.

Theoden voulait rencontrer la jeune femme qui de toute évidence beaucoup d'importance pour son neveu. Comme l'a fait remarquer Aragorn, qui souleva les charmes de la jeune femme, sa survie a été une grande joie pour Éomer. Et Gimli, comme toujours a été prise au piége par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il était certain d'être le plus fervent admirateur d'Erienne comme il l'a été pour la magnifique Galadriel, Dame de la Lothlorien et comme l'été le peuple pour la Lady Eowyn ici en Rohan.

Legolas ne s'étonnait pas, il savait quel doux trésor était Erienne, si son amour pour l'homme du Rohan n'était pas si évident, il aurait peut-être tenté de lui faire la cour bien que son attirance pour la femme humaine était rare. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette jeune femme qui le touchait profondément. Il y avait quelque chose d'encore intacte en elle, une certaine pureté dans son âme immaculée qui demeurait, malgré les horreurs dont son cœur avait été témoin.

Eomer arpentait de long en large le couloir de la chambres d'Eowyn, il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait pouvoir le supporter. Comment les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient mettre autant de temps pour se préparer. Lorsque Eowyn avait réalisé l'affection qui existait entre Erienne et son frère, elle avait pris sur elle de qu'Erienne soit bien pris en charge.

Eomer attendait que la porte des filles daigne s'ouvrir et l'attente était en train de le rende dingue. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Eowyn sortit, pas aussi richement habillée que d'habitude mais aussi belle que cela puisse être possible au gouffre de Helm. Sa sœur avait vraiment fait des efforts, et l'intuition d'Eomer lui soufflait qu'elle l'avait fait pour le seigneur Aragorn.

"Eowyn, ma chère sœur, aussi belle que toujours."

"Merci" dit-elle en sachant qu'Erienne attendait juste derrière la porte. Elle ne devait pas être vue. Eowyn recula d'un pas dans la chambre et récupéra sa nouvelle amie de derrière la porte et Erienne baissa la tête vers le bas timidement lorsqu'Eowyn la tira en avant dans le couloir.

Eomer s'approcha, la toucha et redressa son visage jusqu'à la rencontre de son regard. Il lui sourit et elle s'est détendue à la vue de son approbation, elle le vit dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air tout à fait à son gout dans la robe de récupération qu'Eowyn lui avait prêté.

"Tourne-toi, mon amour, fais moi voir comme tu est belle.."

Ses yeux bleus brillaient, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en vagues dans son dos jusqu'à sa ceinture comme il aimé. La robe lui allait bien, s'accordant parfaitement à ses courbes agréables. En effet, elle était plus belle que jamais.

"Je suis le plus honoré des hommes, ce soir." dit-il fièrement.

" Pourquoi, Votre Honneur ? » Dit Erienne posées.

"Je vais entrer dans cette salle avec les deux plus belles femmes du Gouffre de Helm à mes côtés."

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon frère. " Commenta Eowyn en prenant son bras alors qu'Erienne rigola en lui prenant l'autre. "Allons-y notre oncle doit déjà nous attendre."

Un bon nombre des Rhohirrim qui avaient été bannis avec Eomer étaient présents dans la grande salle lorsqu'ils sont entrés. Aussi, nombreux se réjouissaient qu'Erienne soit encore en vie, beaucoup s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle pendant qu'elle voyageait avec eux car elle avait toujours été gentille et avait fait de grands efforts pour les remercier de tout le confort qu'ils lui avaient fournie. Quelques autres avaient senti la douleur de leur Seigneur lorsqu'ils avaient cru à sa mort, car ils sont nombreux à voir que leur seigneur et futur roi était amoureux d'elle.

Eomer a conduit les femmes vers l'endroit où Theoden se tenait. Eowyn s'avança pour embrasser son oncle sur la joue qui l'embrassa en retour rapidement. Eowyn reconnue et a été reconnu par Lord Aragorn et les autres. Puis Eomer a commencé à introduire Erienne à ses amis. Puis il la prit par la main et la conduisit devant son oncle. Erienne était l'image même de la bienséance, en baissant la tête à l'égard de son roi.

Elle fit une bonne impression sur les membres de la communauté et sur Théoden. Elle était adorable et l'amour entre elle et Eomer était clairement évident. Étant donné qu'il y avait eu si peu de sourire ses derniers temps, ils ont pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir ce bonheur sur leurs visages. Un moment de joie et de bonheur au milieu de ces temps sombres. Oui ! Le Rohan avait survécu, mais les forces de Sauron menaçaient toujours le Gondor de Boromir. Et c'est là qu'Aragorn avait intention d'aller.

Tous ne partageait pas la joie qui courrait dans la grande salle, de voir l'amour entre Eomer et Erienne. Il y avait une qui aspirait plus que tout à les séparer, à quelques pas d'eux... Des sombres yeux, brillaient d'une jalousie à peine contenue, Reyna était furieuse de voir cette scène. Son père avait été banni avec Eomer et elle avait été une hôte plus que bienvenu dans la chambre d'Eomer et dans son lit à plus d'une occasion. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à ce privilège. Quand ils revindront à Edoras, elle veillerait à ce que cette petite sorcière soit chassée. Elle reprendrait sa place légitime en tant que maîtresse d'Éomer.

Qu'avait cette petite garce de plus qu'elle pour avoir l'attention d'Eomer ? Comment pouvait-il préférer cette paysanne sur elle. Pourtant son corps révélait plus d'attrait. Ses boucles corbeau et les seins pleins permettait généralement une entière liberté à ses amants. Eomer voulait très certainement s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet mais au final il reviendrait vers elle. La femme était sans protection et sans importance. Reyna était la fille d'un soldat Rhohirrim. Lui et ses frères servaient Éomer depuis bien longtemps.

Reyna avait essayé de s'approcher d'Eomer depuis son retour d'Isengard, mais il a marché droit devant lui, à la recherche d'une autre femme qui se trouvait en place d'honneur à ses côtés. Un lieu que Reyna n'a jamais eu. Si elle n'avait pas cette place, personne ne l'aura. Elle ne tolérerait pas une telle chose. Cette Erienne disparaîtra d'une manière ou d'une autre...


	13. Chapter 13

~ ~ Chapitre 13

Le voyage de retour à Edoras pris un peu plus longtemps que prévus. Le rythme était plus lent et avec les nombreux blessés, il y auvait besoin de faire de plus en plus d'arrêts et de plus longues périodes de repos. Beaucoup d'hommes avec des blessures moins grave étaient de retour aujourd'hui et bien sûr les plus grièvement blessés resterait derrière à Deep Helms jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit jugés aptes à vers le voyage.

La liste mentale des insultes de Reyna contre Erienne a augmenté régulièrement au court du voyage de retour à Edoras.

Reyna marchait.

Alors qu'Erienne était non seulement à cheval, mais aussi aux côtés d'Eomer, parfois même chevauchait derrière lui avec ses bras autour de sa taille, ou d'autres fois sur ses genoux tenu tendrement dans les bras du Marshall. Eomer ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son affection pour la jeune fille blonde. Il l'embrassa ouvertement bien que tous leurs baisers public semblait assez chaste et en retour, elle le regarda avec adoration ouverte. Ils avaient l'air si doux ensemble et cela faisait presque mal à Reyna.

Erienne avait gagné le respect et l'approbation de Théoden, Eowyn l'avait prise en tant qu'amie. L'elfe et le nain porté une attention toute particulière à ces moindres demandes.

Oui, la liste de Reyna augmentait et elle a jura qu'Erienne paierait cher pour tous et chacun. Erienne était trop douce pour être vraie et Reyna savait comment se battre contre elle. Elle exposerait Erienne pour la chienne trompeuse et vicieuse qu'elle est car personne ne pouvait être aussi doux et tendre sans raison.

Lorsque Reyna en aura fini avec elle, Eomer lui reviendrait et il serait à nouveau le sien ...

OoO

C'était l'après-midi du troisième jour et Edoras était en vue depuis un certain temps. De nombreux réfugiés se réjouissaient de voir les murs de leur maison. D'autres se demandaient ce que leur vie serait lorsque qu'ils auront un nouveau domicile.

Eomer avait permis à la foule de l'humanité de passer devant lui de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent à l'arrière de la colonne avec Erienne. Ils étaient censés garder un œil les traînards loin derrière.

C'était la chose la plus proche était qu'il n"avait pas eu de vie privée avec elle depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Gouffre de Helm. Il s'arrêta et laissea le dernier groupe de personnes passer devant eux jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux ai disparu de leur champs de vision.

Il repartit ensuite ne pas vouloir être trop loin en arrière, mais il a gardé un rythme très lent augmentant la distance une fois que les autres étaient en vue à nouveau. Il avait sa propre préocupation et pencha sa tête vers Erienne afin de l'embrasser, un avant gout du paradis. Une de ses mains trouva les dentelles de sa robe, lui donnant accès à ses seins et avec son autre main glissa vers le haut de sa jupe.

Elle se donna de plein gré à ses explorations, à ces appel d'offres, gémit de plaisir à son contact. Elle sentait son excitation dure contre ses fesses. Mis sa main derrière son dos, elle défit adroitement les lacets, glissa sa main dans le caleçon, lui permettant de faire courir ses doigts le long de son excitation. Il murmura son nom contre sa gorge mince.

Puis il porta la main entre eux, libérant sa verge gorgées , puis il a déménagé ses mains sous sa jupe pour pousser son cul vers le haut devant lui, l'encourageant à se pencher en avant un peu plus et il l'a poussé juste assez pour glisser dans sa douce chaleur.

Erienne haletait, la position donnait une profondeur et une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas sentie auparavant. Ses mains lui tenait les hanches pour garder l'équilibre et il n'a guère envie que le cheval ai un rythme plus rapide. Le rythme et le mouvement du cheval étaient tout ce qui était nécessaire pour les faire jouir tous les deux…

OoO

Loin le là, Faramir, frère de Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Denethor, a relâché ses prisonniers. Par conséquent, Sam et Frodon, accompagné de la créature Gollum reprirent leur périple vers le Mordor et le mont Doom.

OoO

Quelques jours passèrent afin que les choses prenaient une forme normale et un semblant d'ordre pour le peuple à Edoras qui repris une sorte de routine quotidienne normale. Après que Pippin est interférer avec le Palantir, que Gandalf avait récupéré de Saroumane. Le magicien blanc avait pris le jeune Hobbit et partit avec en une chevauché endiablé vers le Gondor, désespérée de les avertir de l'attaque à venir de Sauron.

En arrivant à Minas Tirith, Gandalf rencontra Faramir qui l'a informé de sa rencontre avec Sam et Frodon. Les feux d'alarmes du Gondor furent allumés afin de lancer un appel à l'aide au Rohan. L'appel à l'aide conduit Eomer et Erienne à leur première querelle.

Erienne ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi devait-il la laisser derrière lui, encore une fois ? Eowyn pouvait s'y rendre afin de dire ses adieux au seigneur Aragorn. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire la même chose?

Eomer restait obstinément sur sa décision.

"Je veux que reste ici, je veux que tu soit sûr. Il peut y avoir encore quelques bandes d'orcs ou d'hommes sauvages dans les environ. Je refuse de me soucier de ta sécurité lorsque nous ferons route vers le Gondor. "

"Dit-moi donc, pourquoi Eowyn peu vous accompagner ? Sa sécurité sera la même que la mienne."

«Eowyn fait ce qu'elle veut. Je crains pour sa sécurité également."

«Eowyn fait ce qu'elle veut, et moi, je suis censé t'obéir simplement parce que tu refuse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je veux aller avec toi, être avec toi."

«NON !Tu n'ira pas. J'ordonne que tu reste ici. C'est mon dernier mot."

Eomer, furieux de voir qu'elle ne se soumettait pas à sa raison, s'éloingna d'elle à grand pas. De toute manière, pour lui la question était réglée.

Les yeux d'Erienne brillaient de fureur. Elle l'aimait sans réserve mais elle était très en colère contre lui. Il a ordonné, il a ordonné. Elle ne voulait pas obéir. Elle irait d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Dans l'ombre Reyna regardait avec ravissement la dispute du couple. Un regard sur le visage d'Erienne et elle savait sans aucun doute que le jeune paysanne allait le défier.

Parfait. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en action, tentant de trouver une façon de tirer avantage de la colère d'Eormer contre cette mijorée.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapitre 14

Personne ne relèva la présence de Reyna. Elle avait deux frères et un père qui sont à cheval avec le Seigneur du Rohan et vers la guerre, alors... Elle avait entendu dire que le camp resterait encore deux jours de plus dans l'attente de voir arriver plus d'hommes.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Erienne se tenait à l'arrière, en espérant qu'Eomer ne la verrait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour la renvoyer à Edoras.

Reyna a testé sa patience, c'est une vertu parait-il. Pour que son plan ai un maximum d'effet, elle priait très fort pour qu'Erienne joue son rôle comme elle l'espérait.

Ils ont atteint le camp et il ferait bientôt nuit. Le soleil descendu sous l'horizon et Reyna traversa les ombres et se cachant derrière les tentes. Attandant le bon moment pour mette son plan en action.

Elle avait déjà découvert l'emplacement de la tente du Marshall Seigneur. Il était sortit, mais il ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne revienne à sa tente. Elle espérait qu'Erienne ne se révélerait pas trop tot.

Eomer ne serait pas le seul à être surpris, Erienne aussi.

Reyna se glissa à l'intérieur de la tente et attendu patiemment.

OoO

Erienne attendu qu'Eomer eut fini son repas du soir, en regardant avec un tendre sourire, lorsqu'il riait et plaisantait avec ses hommes. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'Eomer la sauvée la première fois. Il était si fort, si beau et si bon cœur. Une bouffé d'amour remplis tout son être.

Elle voulait toucher son visage, emmêlés ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Le sentir lui, remplir son corps avec sa passion. Qu'il lui pardonne pour l'avoir défié. Au moins, elle espérait qu'il le ferait. Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ne pas être avec lui une dernière fois au cas où il ne reviendrait pas.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à ses hommes et se dirigea vers sa tente. Erienne le suivi à distance. Ne sachant pas quelle était sa tente. Elle le vit entrer dans une des plus grandes tentes et se dirigea vers cette direction.

Eomer jeter ses armes et a tiré sa tunique sur sa tête. Il ne restait que ses bottes et ses jambières. C'est à ce moment Reyna fit mouvement en s'avançant hardiment hors des ombres, déjà nu.

- Vous ne devriez pas être seul ce soir, My Lord.

Eomer regarda Reyna, exaspéré, cette jeune fille ne pouvait-elle pas le sortir de sa tête. C'était fini, il n'était plus intéressé par elle. Il n'avait rien à voir ni son visage ou son corps. Ses courbes luxuriantes étaient infiniment souhaitables. Mais avec du recul il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait de ce qu'il désirait. Elle était si peu profonde, une fine manipulatrice. Malgré sa beauté, il plaint l'homme qu'elle devra épouser, avoir constamment avoir à faire à elle.

- Je suis seul de mon propre choix, Reyna. Recupérez vos vêtements et partez.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, My Lord ?

Reyna se mis de lui avec une moue crédible, blessés. Reyna, effet, était une intrigante et elle a continué à manœuvrer avec précaution cette situation. Pour que cela fonctionne, elle devait avoir une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de la tente, pour son plan, le bon moment serait crucial.

Eomer n'était pas dupe, sachant très bien, le trop grand nombre de ses escapades.

- En effet, je n'ai pas besoins de vous Reyna.

Elle vit un mouvement du volet de la tente derrière Eomer du coin de l'œil, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Eomer tirant son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Les mains de l'homme allèrent vers ses bras pour la repousser, mais elle tenait fermement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ce qu'elle attendait.

Le cri blessé de l'entrée de la tente a été tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Reyna libère Eomer. Un regard sur le visage d'Erienne et Reyna savait le mal fait.

Eomer se retourna et fut choqué de voir Erienne . Il n'avait jamais songé qu'Erienne le défierait à ce point et il l'a sermona, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir.

- Erienne, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu ne devais pas venir ici.

- Oui, My Lord, je crois que vous me l'avez dit. Et vous aviez raison, j'aurais du resté à Edoras, par conséquent, vous ne m'auriez pas blessé alors par un vil mensonge. Il aurait mieux valus que vous me disiez la vérité, que vous aviez quelqu'un d'autre pour réchauffer votre lit.

- Je ne veux pas que toi dans mon lit, mon amour.

- Dois-je croire que vous My Lord ou croire ce que j'ai en face de moi ? Que fait-elle ici, si ce n'est que pour vous servir ? Je crois que c'est le mot. N'est-ce pas?

C'est alors seulement qu'Eomer réalisa la situation et se tourna à nouveaux vers Erienne.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, mon amour.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Erienne avait lutté tant qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Sa fierté était telle qu'elle quitta la tente rapidement.

Saisissant sa tunique et la passa au dessus de sa tête, prêt à la suivre, il remarqua Reyna, la cause de tous ses problèmes, il s'arrêta à l'entrée puis parla par-dessus son épaule.

- Si tu es toujours là quand je reviens je vais allègrement briser ton cou de mes mains nues.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapitre 15

Erienne ne savait pas où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait s'éloigner d'Eomer aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Sa poitrine était ravagé par de grandes douleurs et elle ne savait pas si s'était parce que son cœur était brisé ou à cause de lutter contre ses sanglots. Ses yeux étaient flous, pleins de larmes retenues. Il faisait noir et elle trébucha et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Une main épaisse et rude descendit en face d'elle.

- Eh ! Gamine, tu va bien ?

Erienne accepté la main du nain. Gimli tira et elle fut rapidement sur ses pieds.

- Erienne, gamine ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Nous avons tous pensé que tu étais resté derrière. C'est ce que nous a dit le Lord Eomer.

- Le Seigneur Eomer ne régie pas ma vie ! Ni ce que je fais ! Répliqua avec véhémence Erienne. Je vais où je veux !

Gimli n'était pas un sot, il était certain qu'il se passé quelque chose.

- Pourquoi cracher sur votre amant, douce jeune fille ?

- Non, je ne crache pas mais je n'aime pas être prise pour une imbécile !

- Qui est le fou qui oserait traiter ainsi un tel trésor ? Dit une autre voix venant de derrière elle.

Erienne se tourna et Legolas vit ses yeux pleins de larmes et le visage triste, il tendit sa main la tirant à lui. Erienne relâcha ses larmes et a commencé à sangloter dans sa poitrine. Mal à l'aise avec l'état d'Erienne, Gimli bouleversé, les quitta, ce qui permit à l'elfe de donner à la jeune fille un meilleur réconfort.

Legolas lui caressa les cheveux.

- Doux cœur, pourquoi des larmes aussi dures ? Quelqu'un a fait quelque chose pour te blesser ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Eomer ?

Elle a tiré hors de son étreinte pour répondre à ses yeux.

- Cela avait été mon intention, mais il était occupé ailleurs. Je ne suis pas nécessaire.

- Pas nécessaire? Expliquer toi ?

Il avait dû mal à comprendre. Elle et Eomer s'aimaient, il était clair pour tout le monde. Pourtant, elle se leva et Legolas senti la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur.

- Il m'a dit de rester derrière et j'aurais dû l'écouté, alors je n'aurais pas ressentit cette trahison. Il a quelqu'un d'autre pour réchauffer son lit cette nuit.

- Non, tu dois te trompe, c'est impossible. Cela n'a pas de sens.

- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Eomer était à moitié habillé et elle était nue. Ils s'embrassaient.

Legolas pouvait arriver à aucun argument pour sa conclusion. Il pensa à la même chose. Il a attiré le dos d'Erienne contre lui, la tenant tendrement alors qu'elle s'accrocha à lui et a continué à pleurer ... ..

Il lui fallu un certain temps, mais finalement Eomer arrêta sa traque dans son élan face à la scène qui se joué devant lui. Elle était dans les bras de l'elfe. Elle semblait être en pleurs. Son cœur vacilla et souffrit en silence. S'il ne pouvait pas résoudre ce problème avec Erienne, il mettrait fin à la menace Reyna.

Quelle chienne damnée. Indépendamment du résultat, il veillera certainement à ce que son père soit informé de sa dernière escapade. Il n'a que trop tardé à prendre en main Reyna.

Eomer regardé Erienne avec Legolas, le tremblement de ses épaules comme elle en sanglotant à voix haute. Mais il n'irait s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et dans une certaine mesure, c'était de sa faute aussi. A vouloir le défier, elle était responsable de sa colère. Il a décidé que peut-être, elle devait goûter à sa propre sauce.

Il lui aussi devait sauter aux conclusions erronées. Il déboula sur eux, criant après elle de le pour le tromper avec Legolas.

L'elfe se recula, incrédule face au déchaînement de l'homme de l'ouest jusqu'à ce qu'Eomer soit suffisamment proche de lui, pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune colère, qu'une détermination farouche. Il ne voulait pas intervenir sauf s'il s'est avéré nécessaire. Erienne balbutia.

- Mais... Mais nous n'avons rien fait, il me réconforte.

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as menti à propos de venir ici et tu as osé me défié ! Une lueur momentanée de colère fit son apparition mais s'évanouit aussi vite lorsqu'il réalisa le risque de la perdre.

Ses larmes tristes ont été remplacées par un visage d'indignation d'être ainsi accusé.

- J'avoue t'avoir défié mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Tu m'as ordonné de rester, mais tu ne m'a jamais demandé si je le ferais.

Eomer appuyé sur sa colère fausse, avait encore quelque chose à prouver.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Et explique-moi ce que je vois ici, ce qui se passe entre toi et Legolas. Pourquoi donc tu te trouve dans ces bras.

- Tu m'accuse à tort, Legolas est mon ami, nous avons rien fait de mal. Dit Erienne poils.

- Moi non plus, pourtant tu m'as accusé à tort aussi. Ses yeux adoucis, plein de son amour pour elle.

L'accusation et la conclusion d'Erienne est tombé à plat, source du problème entre eux, mais elle a défendu sa position.

- Mais je t'ai vu !... Elle était nue et tu l'embrassais !

- Non, mon amour, je ne l'ai pas l'embrasser, elle m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas invité Reyna dans ma tente et je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte d'un coin, déjà nu. J'ai essayé de la repousser et je crois qu'elle savait que tu étais là et que c'était son but, créer la discorde entre nous.

Legolas, qui avait fait marche arrière pour donner un semblant de vie privée à Eomer, mais restant toujours près d'Erienne au cas où, en avait finalement assez entendu et s'éclipsa. Il avait fait son travail, Erienne était une femme jeune et sensible, mais elle était logique et rationnelle, il n'était plus nécessaire ici.

Erienne regardait Eomer, admettant à contrecœur qu'elle pourrait s'être trompée.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Elle avait l'habitude de partager mon lit et ne comprendre pas que je ne veulle plus d'elle.

- Et pourquoi pas mi'lord, elle semblait suffisament belle.

- Parce que je ne suis plus attiré par elle, plus aucun désir pour elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la seule que je désire dans mon lit, c'est celle que je regarde.

- Tu es sûr ? Dit Erienne, alors qu'elle essuyait les dernières larmes de ses joues.

- Oh ! Erienne. Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Eomer se rapprocha, se penchant, et dévora sa gorge avec petites bouchées et de baisers.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre en ce moment, murmurait-elle distraitement, en inclinant la tête en arrière pour lui accorder plus d'accès. Alors je suis pardonné pour mon affront ?

- Tu vas venir avec moi dans ma tente pendant que je considère la peine de ton mépris. Après tout, tu es l'origine de ce conflit, ma douce.

Erienne simplement un sourire.

- Avec grand plaisir, My Lord.

Eomer se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Rassure-toi, le plaisir sera le mien.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans sa tente ...

OoO

Reyna bouillait de fureur. Enragée de voir que son plan n'avoir pas marché comme prévu. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre, regardant, impuissante, Eomer et Erienne qui riaient lorsqu'il souleva le pan de sa tente, puis la laisser tomber derrière eux.

Elle n'a pas entendu son approche, elle fit donc un bond de surprise lorsqu'il fit connaître sa présence. Sa fureur tamisée était démentie par son ton calme de sa voix.

- N'avez-vous pas assez fait pour une nuit ?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parler... Son ton était d'une fausse innocence, non coupable de son accusation.

- Votre père sait les choses méprisables que vous faîtes ? Il la regarda fixement, son front arqué attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Je n'ai pas à parler avec vous sur ce sujet. Son ton était hautain, snob, comme si elle était mieux que lui.

Nullement influencé par son indignation féminine.

- Je vais vous parler de toute façon. Je les aime ... Elle n'était pas digne de la patience dont il faisait preuve. Alors il l'a dit clairement son désir, pas une demande mais un ordre. Laissez-les tranquilles.

- Ou bien quoi ! Demanda-t-elle, en criant dans les yeux pâles, même dans l'ombre. Son ton était plus patient ou doux, mais clairement menaçante, il devait faire en sorte que Reyna ne puisse manquer la menace implicite.

- Je ne dirai rien. Mais ne me tenter sur ce point, Reyna. A-t-il craché son nom dans le dégoût le plus complet. Vous ne serez pas satisfaite du résultat. Et il n'y aura aucun autre avertissement. Ne faîtes pas de mal à Erienne de nouveau.

Avec son avertissement sonnant à ses oreilles, Legolas s'éloigna.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapitre 16

La bouche d'Eomer est descendue sur Erienne lorsqu'il a tenté de délacer son corsage sans voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle a poussé ses mains loin d'elle et a ouvert son corsage pour lui. Sa bouche a traversé sa gorge, puis son cou, tandis qu'il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, en poussant vers l'extérieur pour faire tomber sa robe à ses pieds. Comme toujours, sa beauté et son innocence lui coupa le souffle. Il lui avait demandé de rester derrière et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se demander à quoi il avait pensé. Il voulait la toucher, la sentir, s'enfouir en elle et puis partir au combat avec le goût sucré de son intimité dans sa bouche. Mais d'abord il y avait la question de sa désobéissance.

Elle voulait se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle a fait ? Eh bien, si c'était son désir alors il devrait être accomplit et bien plus encore car leur temps leur manquaient. Elle avait encore une sanction à venir, parce si elle se permet de le défier cette fois-ci, elle pourrait très bien le défier à nouveau et pour quelque chose de plus important. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait ordonné ça, pour sa propre sécurité, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il a également l'intention de lui faire comprendre la différence entre le service de l'homme et faire l'amour.

Et il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal autant qu'elle lui en avait fait. Mais cela devait être fait. Il a enlevé ses mains de son torse et recula. Il a fait sonner sa voix comme un ordre.

- Déshabillez-moi.

Erienne lui donna un regard perplexe. Ses yeux avaient aucune émotion, seulement une exigence de respect pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle se souvenait qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur sa punition. Alors, elle ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle a atteint sa tunique et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle le regarda dans l'attente, mais Eomer n'eu pas de réaction, sauf pour dire un ton bourru:

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, continue.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et a enlevé ses bottes, puis ses mains vinrent défaire les lacets de ses jambières. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Termine. Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle poussa ses jambières, passa sa hanche et descendit le long de ses jambes et il restait là, nu.

- Maintenant, donne-moi du plaisir.

Erienne soudain compris où Eomer voulait en venir. Les hommes demanda cela généralement aux putes. Elle n'était pas une prostituée, et elle ne se laisserait jamais être traité comme tel, même par Eomer.

- Non ! dit-elle avec véhémence.

- Tu te refuse à moi ?

- Je serai heureux de faire l'amour avec toi, avec moi, mais je ne te donnerai pas ton plaisir.

Eomer sourit intérieurement, Erienne était glorieuse dans son indignation, debout, nue, devant lui, ses yeux bleus, illuminés d'étincelles, de sa fureur à peine contenue. Il était fier qu'elle lui dise ça, parce que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de mener à bien ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire subir.

- Alors, tu reconnais qu'il ya une différence, mon amour. Reyna est une putain. Elle me donne du plaisir. Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose et je me suis toujours assuré de combler ma partenaire en retour. Je lui ai donné le plaisir en échange de la libération qu'elle m'a donné. Pas tous les hommes ne sont de cet esprit. Je ne tiens pas d'affection pour elle. Et si les rumeurs sont encore partiellement vraies, elle a eu la moitié de mes hommes dans son lit.

Erienne se déplaça, tendit la main pour le caresser hardiment.

- Faut-il parler d'elle ? Je pense à beaucoup de choses plus agréables à faire ? Ses mains courraient sur sa cage thoracique, à travers son abdomen et elle descendait pour caresser sa virilité en hausse.

- Et qu'est ce que cela pourrait être que mon trésor ? Taquina-t-il, sachant très bien qu'ils se dirigeaient dans une longue nuit de rapports sexuels.

- Voulez-vous me faire l'amour My Lord ?

- C'est mon intention. Dit Eomer en la tirant à lui pour réclamer sa bouche avec un doux baiser tendre. Quand elle fondu contre lui cependant, il la repoussa. Toutefois, en premier lieu il y a encore la question de ta désobéissance.

- Mais ..., mais je pensais que ..., balbutia Erienne, tout à coup méfiante.

Il lui releva le menton pour répondre à son regard.

- ... Que faire l'amour avec moi serait ta peine ?

- Oui.

Elle mit son regard dans le sien, il était le plus que sincère.

- Tu as refusé cette option, ma chérie.

- Tu n'as jamais mentionné d'options ou d'autres options?

Il leva un sourcil, une idée arriva dans son esprit

- Comment ton père te punissait face à ta désobéissance ?

Les yeux Erienne se creusèrent d'horreur.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Si, je vais oser et je vais le faire maintenant !

Eomer a pris son poignet, la tirant vers le lit et malgré sa lutte réussi à la mettre sur le ventre, sur ses genoux, un bras sous elle et l'autre a frappé les joues de son cul avec une claque retentissante. Plusieurs fois, sa main dure trouva ses fesses jusqu'à ce que son teint devienne rouge, et elle tremblait sur ses genoux.

Quand il s'arrêta, Eomer avait presque peur de la regarder, se demandant si ses cris étaient de fureur. Il la souleva pour lui faire face, la remise sur ses genoux et essuya les larmes de ses joues, en essayant de trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre. Sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion intense, lorsqu'il a essayé de lui expliquer à nouveau.

- Quand je revins dans ce village où je t'ai laissé, le trouvant réduits en cendres, jonché de corps et de cadavres carbonisées, j'ai presque oublié de respirer, terrifié que tu sois morte et si oui, il aurait été de ma faute. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait moins de corps que lorsque nous étions là, que j'ai osé espérer, croire que tu avais survécu.

Il regardait les émotions conflictuelles dans la tête d'Erienne par le biais de ses yeux bleus, demandant pardon pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle avait ouvertement défié et il a dû lui faire comprendre en quelque sorte pourquoi il lui avait ordonné de rester derrière. Il a laissé le souvenir de la peur qu'il avait ressentie prendre le pas sur ses émotions.

- Je t'aime Erienne, et j'ai pensé t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Mon cœur s'est gelé et il ne s'est réchauffer que lorsque Legolas m'a dit tu étais vivante et sur le chemin de l'Isengard. Je ne peux pas vivre cela de nouveau. Je t'ai ordonné de rester parce que je voulais que tu sois en sécurité. Nous avons gagné une victoire au Gouffre de Helm, mais l'ennemi est toujours là. Si la fessée que je viens de te mettre est quelque chose que je dois faire pour que tu comprenne cela, alors soit assuré que je recommencerais volontiers, si nécessaire.

Sa fureur avait disparut. Son sentiment de trahison qu'il la traite comme ça avait disparu avec sa déclaration d'amour. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il n'avait fait que pensés à ses meilleurs intérêts. Les doigts d'Erienne est venue tracer le chemin des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues Eomer, alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir les siennes. Et encore une fois, elle a été touchée par la volonté Eomer d'ouvrir ses sentiments avec elle, et par le fait qu'il pleurait devant d'elle. Elle se battait contre une nouvelle vague de ses propres larmes, ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent son propre regard candide.

- Je voulais seulement être avec toi ...

Sa main captura ses doigts, les caressant et Eomer soupira.

- Je le sais, mais ma douce. Mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses cela pour moi, que tu reste quant je te dis de rester. Je vais à la guerre, je ne doit me soucier de toi sinon je serais une proie facile pour nos ennemis, si je ne suis pas concentré. Je suis responsable de nombreuses vies, y compris la tienne. Il serait grandement apprécié si tu ne tente plus le sort.

Le remords soudain l'accabla. Comment ne pas se sentir coupable si quelqu'un ou peut-être même Eomer – meurent inutilement, car il pensait à elle et non à toutes les tâches qu'il avait.

- Je suis désolé Eomer, je n'ai jamais voulu ... Je veux dire ... ce n'était mon intention de ...

- Je sais cela ma douce. Il lui sourit. Tu n'aurais jamais volontairement fait du mal à quelqu'un. Il glissa son pouce sur une petite larme. Chut, mon amour, plus de larmes pour ce soir.

Les bras d'Erienne s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le serrant très fort et elle l'embrassa. Elle était accablée par le fait de savoir que sa peine aurait pu être bien pire, car elle savait que son père aurait pris une sangle, pas seulement la main. Elle a chuchoté à son oreille.

- Mon peine est finie ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vas-tu me faire l'amour ?

- Je crois que c'était le plan.

- Alors tait-toi et fais-le.

Eomer fit ce qu'il lui à été ordonné. La mise à ses pieds, puis se tournant vers son visage, lui fit des baiser aussi doux qu'une plumes. Puis il s s'allongea au milieu du lit, l'encourageant à le suivre. Elle le rejoignit et Eomer la mis rapidement sous lui et partit à l'assaut de son cou, l'embrassant sur toute sa longueur. Il a embrassé et caressé chaque centimètre de sa peau et elle tentait de lui rendre chaque touché et carresses.

Avec les niveaux d'émotion qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, ils ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il est entré en elle, ses jambes autour de lui. Il enfonça dans sa chaleur, rapide et dur, laissant place à l'urgence plutôt qu'à la passion. Erienne rencontrait chacun de ses coups avec empressement, se balançant en rythme pour répondre à son rythme pour s'extasier dans l'amour qu'il lui porte. Et elle l'aimait autant.

Un frémissement léger a commencé au fond de son cœur, puis l'explosion vers l'extérieur et l'augmentation de l'intensité pendant qu'il la conduisait à son plus fort orgasme. Elle atteint le sommet des vagues de plaisirs et puis retomba peu à peu alors qu'il répandait sa semence dans ses douces profondeurs, criant son nom.

Eomer s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Accroché à la femme qui tenait son cœur et son âme. Et même si aucun d'eux ne savait alors que sa semence avait depuis longtemps pris racine et qu'Erienne portait déjà son enfant.


End file.
